There May Be Something There...
by Ice Princess3
Summary: Rory goes on a vacation with her grandparents but what she finds there could change everything. (R/T)*Complete*
1. Time To Get Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although I have put Tristan on my b-day list so you never know ;)! Oh and the title is from the song in _Beauty and the Beast_. It just seemed to fit. 

A/N: This is my first GG fic so please tell me what you think. It would mean a lot to me. This is a Trory, just warning you.

It was another Friday night at the Gilmore household. And the usual conversation was taking place.

"Do I have to? I think I'm coming down with something, something contagious and possibly deadly. Feel my forehead. I'm burning up. If I go I might be the reason for the tragic demise of the Gilmore line. Alas I must stay home for the good of the family." Lorelai concluded with a dramatic flair as she draped herself across the living room couch. Her eyes half opened to see her daughter's reaction to her declaration.

Rory was standing by the door with her hands placed firmly on her hips. She looked sternly at her mother and said, "Up and at 'em. You're not getting out of this." 

"What if I infect the entire family?" 

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Rory responded a smile tugging on her lips. It was like this every Friday. Her mother reverted to a five year old trying to get out of the obligatory dinner. "I'll treat you to coffee at Luke's after…" 

"Coffee?" Lorelai perked up. 

"Yes but only it we make it to Grandma's on time."

"Well let's get a move on then. Enough dilly-dallying young lady." She shouted as she rushed out the door and to the jeep. 

Rory laughed and followed her mother.

Later at dinner Emily made an announcement, "Richard and I will be spending the following two weeks in Martha's Vineyard. Several friends of ours are summering there and we've decided to pay them all a call."

"That's great mom." Lorelai said while smiling gleefully over the thought of two free Fridays. 

"And," she sent a pointed look to Lorelai conveying that she had not been finished speaking yet, "we would really like Rory to accompany us."

All eyes turned to Rory.

"Sure that sounds great." She said. As she thought to herself this is exactly what I need, just to get away.

The adults began to plan leaving Rory to her thoughts.

The summer had started out great. The reconciliation between her and Dean, the fact that school was over. But slowly she began to realize maybe things weren't going exactly as she expected. She knew her and Dean weren't going to go back to the way they use to be. She wasn't that naïve. It didn't take her long to see the spark was gone. Some part of her refused to acknowledge it because that would mean those 3 words she said were nothing. And that frightened her. So she pretended she was satisfied with the way things were. And that they yearning she felt was just a phase, and it would pass. But as the weeks past she wasn't so sure. She needed some distance and now thanks to her grandparents offer she was going to get some. 

The maid was currently unpacking Rory's bags, because no matter how many times Rory insisted she could do it her Grandmother refused to listen. 

"Rory dear, this is what these people are paid to do. Now let the women do her job. Why don't you go for a walk on the beach." Emily suggested as she gazed at her granddaughter. She looks tired, Emily thought, noting the purple bruises beneath her eyes. This vacation should help her to relax.

Rory agreed and grabbed her bag and headed out to their private beach. Her Grandparents friends actually owned the house. But they were in France for 2 weeks visiting their daughter, which is why her grandparents were able to use the house. It was a lovely building built into the cliffs. It looked a bit like a modern castle. The stairs led down to the beach. At the bottom of the stairs Rory removed her sandals and carried them as she began her walk. 

Dean hadn't been happy about this vacation, she remembered. They had fought about it. He didn't understand why she needed to go, especially after they just got back together. She reminded him it was July now and they had gotten back together at the end of May, on that fateful day at Chilton. It wasn't like she was able to forget that day and those 3 words she said to him. She didn't mean them and she hoped that he knew that. She didn't hate him. Ugh, Rory thought, why does that day always come back to Tristan? The look of shock and hurt in his eyes just wouldn't leave her alone. But it was the ice that replaced the hurt that haunted her the most. What a mess. Frustrated she kicked some sand.

"Hey!" a male voice yelled. 

Rory quickly looked up to see a teenage boy sitting in the sand his back to her. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white wife beater. His blonde head was facing out to the Atlantic making it impossible to see his face. But that voice…

Please review!!!!


	2. Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. It just made me smile. Hope you enjoy this part, tell me what you think. Thanks again, you all deserve your own Tristan clone. 

Part Two

It was a voice that haunted her, that cocky, annoying and somehow vulnerable voice. She could place it anywhere.

"Tristan?" she asked in disbelief.

At the sound of his name Tristan whipped his head around to view the person who dared to disturb his solitude. At the sight of her his eyes widened in shock, it was _her._ She stood there with a same look of disbelief. Her chestnut hair was loosely tied back; she wore a pair of denim capris and a red t-shirt with a small white heart in the center. A pair of black sandals had fallen from her hands to the ground. 

"Well do my eyes deceive me or is that Rory Gilmore who just kicked sand at me?" he said trying to recover from his shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm here with my grandparents and I went for a walk on the beach and I just lost in thought and—" she broke off as she realized she was beginning to babble. She felt herself flushing and decided to blame it on the heat instead of the person in front of her.

"Oh and here I thought you were here to see little 'ole me." He replied drolly. "Since you are on my private beach."

"Oh I'm sorry…" she said avoiding his aqua colored eyes. She wouldn't raise her eyes from the sand. 

He saw how uncomfortable she was and began to feel bad. He sighed, "Don't worry about, Rory."

Rory looked up with a small smile. And for the first time since she encountered him she looked at him, really looked at him. He was as handsome as ever but he looked…tired, almost defeated, but most of all hurt. He looked like a lost little boy.

"Enjoying the view?" Tristan asked smirking.

She blushed again as she realized she was staring. And then retorted, "Just looking for the 666 tattooed on your forehead."

"Oh that, I had it removed. The ladies didn't appreciate it, now a 69…" He said trailed off suggestively. 

Rory rolled her eyes and picked up her sandals. Every time she thought she saw something good in him he had to make one of those comments. 

"I better get going." She said staring at the ocean with the setting sun. She turned and began walking away, but then suddenly stopped and turned back to him. "Tristan, what I said. What I said that day…"

"Yeah I remember." He said bitterly. 

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I should have never said it."

He regarded the words quietly and nodded and she started to walk away again. 

"Rory, wait!" he called out and as she stopped he briefly wondered if he was about to make a huge mistake, "Do you think we could start over? Try being friends again?"

A smile broke out on Rory's face, "I'd like that Mr. DuGrey."

Tristan grinned back, "Want to meet here tomorrow to hang out? Around 12ish?"

"Sounds great." Rory replied. "See you tomorrow!" she called as she walked off in the opposite direction. 

Tristan watched her walk away until she was just a speck in the distance. For the first time since the end of May he was looking forward to something. After Rory had said that she hated him he had just shut down. Nothing mattered anyone. He just went through the motions. Now he was being given a second chance and he wasn't going to screw it up.

Please Review!!!!


	3. Beach Antics

Disclaimer: Not mine but I'm trying

Disclaimer: Not mine but I'm trying.

A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed. It means so much to me to hear what people think. I really appreciate it. So tell me what you think!

Part Three

Tristan sat on his towel facing the waves trying to look nonchalant as Rory approached him. He was slightly surprised she showed, given their history. It made a smile break out on his handsome face as she sat down beside him.

"Hey!" he said greeting her as she spread out her striped beach towel and dropped her large straw bag next to the towel. 

"Hi!" she said as she sat down on the towel shucking off her sandals. 

Tristan was just wearing his royal blue swimming trunks and a pair of designer sunglasses, and his trademark grin of course. He glanced over at Rory who was still wearing a pair of jean shorts and white tank top with her long hair pulled back in a ponytail and her crystal blue eyes hidden beneath sunglasses.

"If you want to get a tan you're going to have to lose the clothes, Ror." He remarked as she pulled out a bottle of sun block from her bag.

She glared and impishly stuck out her tongue at him. "I know that." She slid off her shorts and shirt revealing a teal one piece beneath and began applying sunscreen.

"Need some help with that?" he asked with a leer. 

"DuGrey, don't push it." She shot back.

"Okay, okay." He said holding his hands up. 

They lay there on their towels sunbathing in a comfortable silence, until Tristan felt sand landing against his back. He looked up lazily and saw Rory standing over him kicking sand onto his bare back with a big smile.

"What?" 

"I want to go swimming." She stated looking at him expectantly. 

"So…go swimming." He said as he lay back down.

"Ugh! Get up. You're not supposed to go swimming by yourself. It's a rule."

Tristan once again looked up disgruntled. "God forbid I make you break any sacred beach rules." He rose from his towel and they both headed to the ocean.

As they reached the shoreline Rory placed her toes in the water.

"It's cold." She said sounding perplexed.

"You drag me to go swimming and then you don't want to go in cause the waters cold. Cause imagine the Atlantic ocean water being cold in July." He said sarcastically. "There's only one way to solve this problem."

"Which would be?" Rory asked impatiently.

"This." With that word Tristan picked Rory up and began to wade into the ocean.

"Put me down! Tristan DuGrey put me down this instant." She screamed.

He began to lower her to the ocean, "If that's what you want…"

"No! Yes! Damnit Tristan." She yelled.

"Wow Miss Gilmore can swear." He laughed relishing the feeling of her in his arms.

Rory blushed as she kicked and tried to ignore the fact that being in his arms felt…it just felt right, natural.

They were in about waist deep now. "Ready to go swimming?" he asked as he dropped her in.

The shock of the cold salt water hit Rory full force as she went under. She came up sputtering and mad. But as the saying goes, 'girls don't get mad, they get even.' Tristan was laughing so hard he didn't notice that Rory had dove back under the water.

Suddenly he felt something tug at his legs, and the next thing he knew he was pulled beneath the water. That began a water battle between the two. They splashed and dunked each other in the ocean water laughing and shouting. 

As Rory stood there gasping for air from the laughing fit she felt something brush against her ankle. She screamed and jumped on Tristan winding her arms around his neck and he lifted her legs out of the water. 

"What's wrong?" he asked fearfully as her head was buried in his neck.

"Something brushed against my leg. It was a jellyfish, I know it was. I HATE jellyfish." She muttered. 

Tristan looked down and saw that she was really afraid of this and thought it was best not to tease her. "Aw honey, it's alright. There's no jellyfish here. The water's too cold."

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously still not lifting her head.

"Yes." He said with confidence. 

Rory lifted her head and peered up at him, she was barely inches away from his face. She looked in his brilliant blue eyes and noticed the salt drops clinging to his eyelashes, which she noted were too long to belong to a boy. It wasn't fair. Then her gaze landed on his lips and it felt like the world was spinning. She remembered that kiss. As hard as she tried to forget it, she couldn't forget it or the way it made her feel. 

During this Tristan kept absolutely still. He saw her studying him with such intensity and he returned the favor. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming but he fought it remembering what happened last time. 

A wave crashed on them breaking the spell. 

"We should head back to the towels." Tristan said quietly.

Rory nodded and tried to ignore all the feelings that had come rushing back to her. She tried to ignore them, but it wasn't working.

And they tromped back to the sand in an awkward silence.

Please review!!


	4. Cafe de Tristan

Part Four

Disclaimer: Well if my plan to clone Tristan works out he could be mine ::sigh:: but until then none of this is mine.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I know w/ all the problems w/ the site it's been hard to get on and read. Well to make a long story short I'm at college in the middle of nowhere and I have to use my friends computer to post this cause I don't have the internet. It sucks but I'll try and post as often as I can. Please review and tell me what you think!

Part Four

They returned to the towels on the sand. Tristan resumed his former position lying on his stomach. Rory put on her sunglasses and removed a book from her bag and began to read. An hour passed in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Occasionally, when she was sure he wouldn't catch her Rory continued her study of him. She didn't know what to make of these feelings and she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to know. As she stared at him she noticed his well muscled back was beginning to become red. 

"Tristan. Tristan!" she shouted and received no sign that he had heard her. Rory sighed and crawled over next to him. She looked down at his face half hidden from the sun. He was asleep, peacefully asleep. She smiled at the sight of him looking so angelic. Then remembered the whole ocean incident.

She leaned in close to his ear and screamed, "TRISTAN!"

He jumped so quickly that she didn't have time to move and this resulted in him knocking heads with her.

"Damn it Rory!"

"Ow, sorry but that's payback for you." She replied while rubbing her head where the collision had taken place. 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I have a hard head." She said with a smile.

"Don't I know it." He muttered thinking of how dense and clueless she could be at times.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said returning his gaze to her lovely face. He noticed that her pert nose was beginning to burn cause he few freckles to become more prominent giving her an even more innocent look.

"Looks like someone forgot the sunscreen." He said as he skimmed a finger down the curve of her nose.

Rory wrinkled her nose in distaste and retorted, "Well I'm not the only one. You should see your back."

Tristan tried to crane his head around to see his back but found it impossible but he could feel himself burning.

"I guess we should head in." he said reluctantly. 

"Yeah." She agreed as her stomach began to growl. 

"Looks like someone's hungry." He said laughing as she turned even pinker. "Want to get some lunch?" he asked hoping she'd agree.

"Well," she said thinking it over. She was hungry and she was having fun with him. "I guess so. But where are we eating at?"

"At the Café de Tristan of course." He replied in a mock French accent. 

Rory laughed, "So your cook is going to make something."

"Hey, I can cook if I wanted too."

"Uh huh, sure." She responded.

"I can." He refuted.

"Well then make me lunch Mr. DuGrey." Rory said with a flip of her hair, her blue eyes twinkling at the prospect of Tristan actually cooking for her. 

They gathered their things together and headed for his beach house. It was just as lovely as the one she was staying in, she thought as they approached the house. On the back porch they hung out their towels and left their sandals on the deck so they wouldn't track more sand into the house than necessary. 

In the kitchen Rory sat at the counter in the middle of the large kitchen. Tristan was poking around the shelves looking for something, anything he could make for them. 

"What do you want to drink? We have all different kinds of soda, bottled water, orange juice…" he asked.

"Do you have any coffee?" she asked thinking it had been hours since her last cup.

Tristan looked at her in disbelief. "It's 90 degrees out and you want coffee? Are you nuts?"

"Yes." Rory said with a smile.

"Yes, you want coffee or yes you're nuts?" He asked.

"Hmm both I guess. Blame my mother for both." She said with a wide grin.

"You can't have coffee." He stated.

"What? Yes I can. There's a Mr. Coffee over there. If you don't know how to work it—"

"I know how to work it. You've been out in the hot sun all day. You could be dehydrated, drink water." He ordered.

"No I want coffee." She responded stubbornly.

"Too bad. You can't have it. Drink water."

"But I want coffee."

He heaved an exaggerated sigh, "What you want and what you get are two different things."

"You're mean." She said with a pout as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Insulting me is not going to get you coffee any faster." He remarked dryly. 

Tristan rummaged in the refrigerator as Rory grumbled about her lack of caffeine. Not seeing anything he could begin to make he went for an old stand-by. 

"Spaghetti?" Rory asked laughing. 

"Spaghetti a la Tristan, featuring the special ingredient bound to make your mouth water."

"And that would be…" 

He shook his head and laughed. "That would be telling. And this is a secret."

He began to boil the water and sat down to talk with Rory cause as the saying goes 'a watched pot never boils'. After some more teasing about his cooking abilities and her coffee addiction Rory asked the question that had been on her mind since she had entered the house.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be supervising your use of the oven?" adding a teasing note to the personal question.

"I'm here with my grandparents." He answered abruptly as his expression darkened. 

"Oh."

Tristan ran his hand through his hair in distress. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off like that. I forget that just cause you go to Chilton doesn't mean that you're up on the recent events in Hartford."

"What events?" she asked timidly.

"My parents nasty divorce. It's creating quite the fodder for the society page. My grandfather thought it would be better for me to be here while they finalize everything. After his last heart attack the doctor ordered him to retire so he and my grandmother are here for the whole summer. And I'm here for the next 2 weeks."

"I'm sorry about your parents. If you ever need to talk…"

"Thanks but I'm fine."

"I see." Rory said and then arched her eyebrows, "I also see that your water is about to boil over hotshot."

"Shit!" he cursed as he looked over and tried to avert the crisis. He managed to get the situation under control. "Who knew trying boil water could be such a trial." He muttered to himself.

Rory overhearing the remark laughed softly. "Obviously you don't know my mother. She managed to burn water."

He shot her a quizzical glance, "You can't burn water." He said stating what he believed was obvious. 

Rory cocked her head to the side as if weighing the fact. "That's true but you can evaporate the water and burn the pot."

Tristan chuckled at the thought of this sight, "She didn't."

"Oh but she did. This is why we now only order out for food. She got preoccupied by a Buffy marathon and completely forgot about the water she was boiling. And that is why we of the Gilmore clan rarely cook." She amended. 

As he sat the plate of spaghetti in front of her he awaited anxiously for the first bite. She just kept looking at the food.

"Well are you going to eat it?" he asked impatiently.

"I was waiting for you to try it first and if you survive the first taste then I'll try it." 

"Ugh." Tristan growled as he took a quick bite. "See I'm fine." He remarked as soon as he had finished swallowing. 

Rory eyed the so called food and bravely took her first bite.

Her eyes widened, "Wow this is actually good."

Tristan broke out in his usual smirk "Honey I'm all good."

Rory groaned and banged her head against the Formica counter. "And you were doing so good. I was beginning to think you might be human." She paused and lifted her head. "Well we all make mistakes."

And Tristan just laughed his blue eyes sparkling.

Go on review, you know you want to!


	5. Anywhere But Here

Disclaimer: Not mine Katie O'Connor Normal Katie O'Connor 2 11 2001-10-25T03:07:00Z 2001-10-25T03:07:00Z 4 876 4997 O'Connor Enterprise 41 9 6136 9.2720 

Disclaimer: Not mine. I own nada. Just a poor college student so don't sue me.

A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last part! I appreciate it. Sorry this took so long I blame it on my lack of internet and of course classes, ugh. So here's the next part please, please tell me what you think! Thanks J.

Part Five

            Despite all there past differences the two teenagers fell into an easy friendship. They spent much of the first week at the beach. They sunbathed and played in the water but most of all they talked. They found surprising common ground in their desire to travel. Although Tristan was rich his family rarely bothered to take him with them when they would go jet setting. One of their favorite games to play was 'Anywhere But Here'. 

            "I am currently sitting in quiet street café sipping my coffee." Rory mused.

            Tristan rolled his eyes at the coffee comment, "Do you drink anything else?"

            "Shh it's my turn." She scowled at the boy next to her. "So anyway, I'm at the café in Paris admiring the scenery when…"

            Tristan smirked as he interrupted "A stunningly handsome blonde Adonis enters the café. Upon seeing him you fall instantly in lust." He said suggestively raising an eyebrow. 

            Rory smiled, "So after Paul Walker walks in what happens?"

            "Paul Walker?"

            "The stunning Adonis. Who else could it be?" she said innocently while biting her lip to hide her smile at his disgruntled expression.

            Rory happened to look at her watch and groaned "It's after 3 I have to get back to the house. I promised Dean I'd be there when he called."

            Tristan's eyes darkened at the mention of Dean, the bag boy. It was topic neither of them brought up. 

            "God forbid you don't go when he summons." He remarked with a sarcastic look at the flustered girl gathering up her beach belongings.

            "Tris…don't be an asshole." She said angrily as he touched on a sore spot.

            "I'm sorry." He said grabbing her arm pulling her towards him gently. "Let me make it up to you."

            Rory just continued to look at him with indecision.

            He began to make puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lower lip pouting. "Please Rory. Please pretty please with coffee on top."

            Rory sighed and relented "Okay but this better be good."

            "It will be. I'll pick you up at 5 okay?"

            "Okay."

            He began to lope off to his beach house. "Bye Mary!" he called out.

            "Impossible." She muttered to herself as she began the trek back to the house.

            Rory was toweling her hair dry when she heard the muffled ringing of the phone. She removed her head from the towel and kept perfectly still trying to detect where exactly the ringing was coming from. After the 4th ring she deduced it was coming from under the pillow.

            "Hello" she said triumphant from her discovery.

            "Hey kiddo." The voice replied. 

            "Mom!" Rory said surprised.

            "And you were expecting, what the ghost of Christmas past?" Lorelai asked sardonically. 

            Rory giggled and replied, "No although that is an interesting possibility. Dean is supposed to be calling at 4."

            "Ah narcolepsy boy. I see him moping about the town. Pining actually."

            "Mom, he is not pining." Rory argued.

            "Oh," Lorelai interjected, "he is so pining. He is the definition of pining. The epitome of pining. The—"

            "Okay stop."

            "So what have you been up to? Being dragged around by Grandma and forced to commune with the snobby crowd?"

            "No I've just been hanging out at the beach and stuff."

            "See any hot Baywatch boys? Ya know the washboard abs…"

            Rory blushed as Tristan's image popped into her mind. She couldn't help but notice his rather nice body.

            "Rory…hello…"

            She snapped out of her thoughts. "Um what was the question?"

            Lorelai smiled an evil grin. "Who's the boy?"

            "What?" Rory asked alarmed by the turn of questioning. "Boy, there's no boy." She denied adamantly. 

            "Uh huh sure there's not." Drawled Lorelai rolling her eyes, she knew her daughter too well. There was a boy. 

            ::Beep::

            "That's the other line Mom. Gotta go, love you bye!" she rushed out and hung up the extension.   

            Back in Stars Hallow Lorelai sat for a minute pouting at the phone. Something was going on and she couldn't wait to find out what or better yet, who.

            Meanwhile Rory answered the other line. "Hello." She said sounding a bit frazzled. 

            "Hey." Dean greeted her.

            "Hey." She answered back with a smile. 

            "I miss you." He said immediately. 

            He had done this every time they had spoke so far. No 'how are you' or 'how's the weather' just an 'I miss you.' It made her feel guilty like she had done something wrong by going on a vacation. Then it made her angry with herself for being guilty and then she was just back to being confused.

            "Rory, you there?"

            "Yeah, sorry. Just got a little distracted. So how are you?"

            "I miss you." He prompted impatiently. 

            Rory frowned at the tone of his voice, "I miss you too."

            "No way I can talk you into coming home early?"

            "Dean we've been over this. I need this time to relax. You know how stressful the end of the year was for me with school and all…" she trailed off. 

            "I know that Chilton is hard and those jerks like Tristan make it miserable for you. I wish I had a chance to punch him again for you."

            "He's not that bad." She said not even realizing she was defending him.

            "Not that bad?" he asked incredulously. "Do you have sunstroke or something? You hate him." He replied getting angry.

            "I never said I hated him!"

            "Yes you did. The day you said you loved me, or don't you remember that either?" he accused.

            "I didn't mean it." She pleaded.

            "Mean what? Hating him or loving me?" he yelled.

            Rory eyes filled with tears. She hated being yelled at. "I don't hate him." She cried.

            "I see. Do you love me?"

            "Dean can we not have this conversation now?" she asked. 

            "Why the hell not?"

            "Because this is ridiculous, all of it. And I refuse to fight over the phone. I'll talk to you when I get back. Goodbye." She said and gently hung up the phone as she dried the tears from her face. 

            Both of their minds lingered on the question she left unanswered.

Review….go on you know you want too.


	6. The Devil's Spawn & A Princess

Disclaimer: I think y'all know that Gilmore Girls and everything associated with it are not mine. 

A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them a lot. Sorry that this is kinda short. I'm really busy with school and I wanted to give you guys something. I'll try and have the next part out within the next couple of days. Please tell me what you think! Thanks again!

Part Six

            Rory brushed the tears from her eyes and tried to compose herself. Tristan was due to arrive in about 20 minutes, and she was far from ready. She thought about bailing but then she rejected the idea. It would be stupid of her to stay home and dwell on her fight with Dean. Tristan was good at taking her mind off of things. A little too good at it, the voice in her head taunted. Shut up you, Rory thought to herself, I do not need any more complications. 

            Tristan rang the bell promptly at 5, and the maid let him in. He stood in the foyer awaiting Rory. He was dressed causally in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Rory rushed down the stairs.

            "Sorry I'm late." She apologized not meeting his gaze. 

            "No problem." He said shrugging his shoulders and taking in the sight of her. Her hair was loose partially obscuring her face. She also is wearing a comfortable pair of jeans that fit her well with a baby blue t-shirt. She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear revealing her slightly red eyes.

            "So how'd the talk with _Dean_ go?" he asked stressing Dean's name in derision as he rolled his eyes.

            Blue eyes snapped angrily to meet his, "I don't think it's any of your business." She said haughtily. 

            "Whatever you say Princess. Still doesn't know about me, huh? About us?" he said snidely.

            "What us? There is no us."

            "Whatever Princess." He responded in the same tone.

            "Stop calling me that!" she yelled. "Just stop it." She was on the verge on tears again. "I thought we were friends."

            "Yeah so did I." Tristan muttered bitterly. "But I guess I'm just the type of friend nobody knows about." 

            "No—it's just" She paused, "it's complicated."

            "You're ashamed of me. How complicated is that?" he said quietly staring at the carpet.

            "No!" she moved forward and touched his arm forcing him to look at her, "That is not it. I am not ashamed of you but there are people in my life that will not understand this friendship. And well I guess I don't want to share you yet."

            He gave a startled smile at this. "Really?"

            "Yes really. When I get back I want you to meet my family and friends, all contingent on the exile of evil Tristan, devil spawn." She said with a grin.

            "I'm trying." He replied as they headed to the door. He paused and said "Ror, I'm sorry about what I said before. If you don't want to go out I'll understand."   

            She flashed him a grin, "Nah you owe me dinner buster. You can't get out of it now."

            He heaved an exaggerated sigh, "As you wish…Princess."

Review…please pretty please w/ whipped cream and Tristan on top ;)


	7. The Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: Unless someone has gotten me this show for Xmas then I still don't own them.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Wow I was really surprised and happy by the reviews. Sorry this took longer I had finals. Oh and an FYI there is a thing as too much coffee, that's what finals week has taught me. Coffee w/ tons of sugar and creamer and no food are a bad combo. Anyway please please tell me what you think of this part! Thanks!

Part Seven

            The ride over was uncharacteristically quiet. Both were reflecting on the earlier events. Tristan pulled off onto a side street and into a small parking lot. Across the street was a rather small café. It had both inside and outside seating, the inside was decorated with magnificent photographs from all around the world, the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the pyramids of Egypt. Each was like a huge postcard. Rory looked around in awe. 

            "Do you like it?" Tristan asked smiling as he watched her gaping at the décor. 

            "How did you find this place? It's amazing." Rory responded.

             He grinned, "I have my ways." He said trying to be mysterious. "And if you think the atmosphere is awesome wait till you taste the coffee."

           Rory eyes lit up at the mention her favorite beverage. "What are you waiting for, get us a table." She demanded. 

           They were seated outside, as were most other people, since it was such a nice evening. They both ordered and soon after their coffee arrived.

            "Thank you." Rory said as the waitress set the coffee down in front of her. 

            "Careful it's hot." Tristan cautioned but it was already too late. Rory had taken a gulp of her coffee. 

            She sighed with a dreamy look on her face. "This is wonderful. Almost as good as Luke's."

           Knowing that was high praise after hearing much about her adventures at Luke's and hid renowned coffee. "I still don't understand how you can inhale steaming hot coffee and not feel pain. It's not right." Tristan commented as he carefully sipped his coffee.

         Rory chuckled as she lowered her coffee mug. "I think it's a result of my mother giving me great amounts of coffee when I was young. I'm pretty sure I burnt the nerves in my tongue so badly that they just don't sense hot coffee anymore. It's a necessary adaptation in the Gilmore household.

          Tristan and Rory had been there for about a half hour when Tristan noticed a guy about their age who kept staring at their table. Every time he looked over the guy quickly averted his gaze. 

          "Hey Princess, looks like you've got an admirer." 

          "What do you mean?" Rory asked startled.

           "That guy like caddy corner from us, in the red polo shirt. He has been staring at you for like the past 15 minutes straight."

           "I'm sure he hasn't." she denied flushing a bit. 

            "Look, I know when someone is checking someone else out. And he is checking you out." He said confidently. 

            "Sorry I forgot about your player status. You're the expert. I bet you have little trophies proclaiming your achievements in your bedroom at home."

            Tristan grinned cockily, "Guess how's coming over now."

            Rory's head spun around to see the guy in the red polo shirt was indeed approaching them. "What I am supposed to do?" she hissed.

            Tristan just shook his head with an amused look on his face, enjoying her discomfort. 

            "Hi! I'm Todd. Mind if I sit down?" the guy in the red polo shirt asked.

            "Not at all." Tristan said as he gestured at the chair. "I'm Tristan and this is Rory."

            "Are you two…together?" Todd asked Tristan.

            "No." he answered immediately ignoring the blatant hints from Rory to say the opposite. 

            "Good." He said heaving a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. I've just got back in the dating scene after a bad break up and I'm glad I can still read the signs right." 

            "I have a boyfriend." Rory piped up.

            "Oh I see. Mine just broke up with me. Do you have one?" Todd asked.

            Tristan who had been taking pleasure in watching Rory squirm had not really been paying attention to the conversation. "One what?"

            "A boyfriend?" 

            Tristan's mouth hung open, he was dumbfounded.

            Rory was not though, "No they just broke up. It was tragic. He's been moping around for weeks. I keep telling him he has to start to date other guys." Her eyes were sparkling as she told the lie. Now this was payback.

            "Oh really." Todd perked up at this information.

            "Wait! No—I'm not—what I mean is." Tristan sputtered trying to regain his vocal capabilities. "I'm not gay." He said finally.

            "Oh Tris, you don't have to pretend. I know how lonely you've been and Todd seems like a nice cute guy." Rory purred.

            Tristan had a panicked look on his face, like a trapped animal. He grabbed his wallet threw some bills on the table and grabbed Rory's hand pulling her away from the table.

            "Sorry but this is all a big misunderstanding. We have to go." He said rushing to the street.

            "Bye!" called out Rory as she was dragged to the car.

            By the time they had reached the car she was holding her aching sides as a result of the laughter. Tristan was bright red, from a mixture of both embarrassment and anger.

            "Stop it." He yelled at the hysterically laughing girl. "It's not funny!"

            "Oh but it is. The look on your face." She broke up laughing again. "Yeah he was checking me out, boy you were wrong. He was checking you out. I think you're losing player points here." She giggled. 

            "Just get in the car." He ordered. 

            "I—cant—breathe." She gasped trying to control the fits of laughter. 

            They managed to get in the car and on their way. By the time Tristan had pulled up to her beach house Rory's laughter had calmed down. She looked over at him, all tense and embarrassed. He was so cute. Without even thinking she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

            "Thanks for giving me the laugh I needed." She said as she exited the car.

            For the second time of the night he was speechless, the second her lips touched his cheek his brain ceased to function. 

            "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Goodnight Tris." She called out as she entered her house.

            He just rested his head against the steering wheel; the only thought in his mind was 'she kissed me.'

Click the button to review…go on you know that you want to. Give in to temptation. 


	8. Leaving Paradise

Disclaimer: Sadly as I rushed to open my presents Christmas morning Tristan was not among them ::sigh::, there's always next year. So alas I still don't own them.

A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I was incredibly happy w/ the feedback. You are all wonderful and deserve Tristan clones. And I got my first flame ::does a happy dance:: now I finally feel like a real fanfiction writer, lol. Seriously I was so thrilled w/ the reviews. It made me write a lot faster. Hope you enjoy this. I know I'm taking awhile bringing the whole romance thing in to this. But I really want them to evolve from friendship. But don't worry lots of sexual tension. Review!!

Part Eight

          It was their last day in what they had come to think of as paradise. They both would go their separate ways the next day. One to Hartford the other to Stars Hallow, both back to reality. This vacation had been a sanctuary for them, an escape. 

            They both sat on 'their' spot on the beach, watching the bonfire in front of them. The silence was comfortable. Tristan watched Rory out of the corner of his eye. 

            She looks even more beautiful by the firelight, he thought. As he saw the flames bring out the hidden highlights in her hair. I don't want to leave, he thought fiercely. I don't want to go back to my so-called home and my absent bickering parents.  I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her, not again.

            "Penny for your thoughts?" inquired Rory, startling Tristan from his contemplation. 

            "Huh?" he asked as he focused on the present.

            Rory gave a gentle laugh, "Penny for your thoughts?" she repeated.

            "Mary you forgot who you are talking to, a penny just doesn't do it for me." He replied lacing the comment with a subtle suggestion out of habit.

            She reached over and smacked him upside the head.

            "Ow what was that for?" he said as he rubbed his head in reflex.

            "What it's always for, you opening your big mouth and saying something dumb."

            "Oh that…"he said trying to act sheepish but his twinkling eyes gave him away.

            "So no pennies. What I am suppose to offer you then?" she asked bringing the topic back on track.

            'A kiss' was the first thing that popped into his head, thank goodness he thought before he spoke. That didn't happen too often and as she had so gracefully pointed out his mouth just got him in trouble. 

            "Well I guess this will be a freebie due to the Mary comment. I was thinking about…"

            "About?" she prompted.

            "About what happens when we leave tomorrow." He said trying to make it sound nonchalant instead of life altering.

            "Oh that…"she echoed softly. Truthfully that thought had been plaguing her mind also. She didn't want to give up what she, what they had found here.

            "Yep going back to the 'real' world. I'll guess I'll get to see who won the house in the settlement." He said trying to make light of it.

            "Who do you want to live with?" Rory questioned cautiously as he had avoided the topic of his parents divorce every time she tried to bring it up.

            "It doesn't really matter. It's either, Dad and his playmate aka his secretary or Mom and the pool boy, or it could be the tennis instructor now. She has such a short attention span." He said cynically.

            Rory just murmured, "I'm sorry." Not meeting his eyes.

            "Don't be Ror, it's just the way my life is. I'm not looking for pity. But my house has never been a home. Ya know? It's not a warm inviting place I look forward to going to. It's a residence. A place to keep my stuff and get my mail and phone messages. It's not big deal. It doesn't matter."

            She placed her hand on his forearm making sure she had his attention, "Yes it is a big deal." She said staring him straight in the eyes, blue meeting blue. "It does matter. You matter."

            Tristan felt his eyes widen and his throat close at her declaration. His emotions simmered at the surface. All he wanted to do was kiss her, thank her…for being herself. Rory Gilmore. 

            But he knew he couldn't, knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to mess up the friendship that had formed. The friendship that had become a kind of lifeline for him. He needed her. 

            Rory gazed at the play of emotion on his face, the shock and disbelief, the gratitude and this unbelievable sadness…longing. He leaned closer and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her. And in the second all thoughts flew from her head, except the one that said… finally. 

            But he pulled back and instead of kissing her he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. His fingertips brushed against her cheek as he whispered in a husky tone "Thanks Mary."

Click the button…go on review. You know you want to ;)


	9. Reality Strikes

Disclaimer: With the exception of my coffee binge delusions I don't own anything. I'm also not the ruler of the world…coffee gives me delusions of grandeur ::sigh::

A/N: I'd just like to say that reviewers have restored my faith in humanity. Everytime I'm like that's it people are nuts, down with people. I look at reviews and see that nice people really do exist outside of TV (sorry I haven't had my coffee yet so I'm not exactly what you would call coherent or well—sane) But really thanks for all the reviews, they mean so much to me. Sorry this part took so long. I could give you all the excuses but you really don't need to be bored. To sum it up college is not like Dawson's Creek (I'm a little bitter, where's my half naked Charlie??). Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I tried to make this part longer. 

Part Nine

            Tristan sat staring at the sleek black cordless phone in his hand. His fingers hovering above the numbers, his mind avidly debating the consequences of his actions. With a muffled groan he threw the phone across the room, it landed softly on his king sized bed. He had been back in Hell aka Hartford for 2 days. 

            He had returned to his family estate to find it practically deserted. On the end table in the foyer was an envelope with his names hastily scrawled on it. The contents stated that his mother had won the house in the settlement and his parents would share joint custody. The tasteful post-script from the lawyer informed Tristan that both his parents were celebrating with their lovers. His father was at St. Thomas and his mother at the villa in the south of France. He would be on his own, with the staff of course, until the beginning of school. 

            It wasn't that bad, not really. He thought. Usually he wouldn't mind it at all. He just felt so damn…lonely. He missed her—a lot. And with a very un-Tristan like sigh, he flopped on his bed closed his eyes and dreamed.

            Meanwhile Rory was sitting in her room back in Stars Hollow frustrated she threw down _Jane Eyre_. She had been trying to take her mind off the situation by rereading an old favorite. She had been swept up in a whirlwind since returning home. 

            She and her grandparents returned late in the afternoon. Her mom was waiting for her at her grandparents with a cup of Luke's coffee, Rory remembered smiling, and then remembering the subsequent conversion in the car she stopped smiling.

            Lorelai had tried to bide her time but 15 minutes into the ride back to Stars Hollow she was ready to explode, "So are you going to tell me about the boy?"

            Rory tried to suppress her groan and look innocent, "What boy?"

            Lorelai turned towards her daughter, completely ignoring that fact that she was driving and her eyes should probably be on the road. "What boy? How about Satan himself Tristan DuGrey."

            "Mom watch the road!" Rory yelled as the car swerved. 

            "Answer the question, my pretty." Lorelai replied doing her best Wicked Witch of the West imitation. 

            "How did you find out about him? Cause if you are really a witch as suspected, the town will have to burn you at the stake, you know that right."

            "Stop trying to avoid the topic. And for your information Grandma told me about him the 'lovely DuGrey boy' you spent the whole vacation with. So spill missy."

            Rory concentrated on the passing scenery as she formulated a response. "Tristan was there with his grandparents also. I discovered that contrary to previous assumptions he can act human. So we hung out. No big deal." She said trying to sound nonchalant. 

            "Hun, something is telling me this is bigger than 'no big deal' but I'll let it go…for now."

            And she had thought Rory. Lorelai had surprisingly refrained from bringing up the subject of Tristan. Dean on the other hand…had only been more suspicious and possessive since she returned. He didn't know about Tristan. Not that there was anything to know, Rory quickly corrected herself. Nothing happened, they were just friends. Are just friends? Will be just friends? Err, she thought, screw the tense, the key word was friends. Nothing more—right? 

            "Rooooooory! Lorelai? Hello anyone? I'm back, I actually made it back!!" Lane Kim screamed as she entered the familiar Gilmore household.

            Rory emerged from her bedroom and ran to hug her best friend. "Thank god you're back."

            "Wow happy to see you too." Lane laughed as she pulled back from the bone-crushing hug. "What have I missed?"

            Rory preceded to fill Lane in on everything she had missed in Stars Hollow. And Lane regaled Rory with tales from Korea finally conceding it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought. The girls were both catching their breath after their whirlwind conversation, when Lane weighing everything Rory had said verses what had not been said and perceptively asked, "What haven't you told me?"

            "Lane I've just spent the past hour filling you in on everything that has happened in Stars Hollow since you left for the airport." 

            "Yes you've given me every detail of what happened in _Stars Hollow_. But you've skimmed over your 2 weeks in the Vineyard. There's a reason for that and as your best friend I demand to know it."

            Rory buried her head into the sofa hoping it would just absorb her and end her misery and confusion. But no such luck.

            "Rory…"Lane warned, "tell me!"

            "Ugh! This is all his fault!" Rory muttered.

            Lane's ears perked up at this "Him? Who him? Dean?"

            "No not Dean." Rory mumbled not meeting her friends inquiring eyes. 

            "There's a non-Dean?" Lane asked shocked, this wasn't what she had been expecting. "Well who is this mystery man?"

            Rory met her friend's gaze finally and defeated responded, "It's Tristan."

            "Tristan?" Lane suddenly placing the name, "Tristan!! Chilton Tristan, he-who-calls-you-Mary-and-makes-your-life-a-living-hell Tristan!"

            "The one in the same. Except he's not the same." Rory pondered. "He's different now. Not like a total 360 suddenly he's a choirboy. He still can act like a complete jerk sometimes. But he can also be so much fun, and a really great listener. He's…complicated."

            "Of course he would be. Cause any other way would be too easy." Lane said sagely. "So what does Dean think of this newfound friendship?"

            The question was answered by the awkward silence that ensued. 

            "You haven't told."

            "There's nothing to tell." Rory defended.

            "He's not going to be happy about this." Lane commented.

            "I know." Rory sighed. "I don't want to start another argument. But he can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with. I'll tell him soon. I promise."

            "Have you spoken to Tristan since you got home?" Lane asked while gathering her things to leave. It was almost time for her curfew.      

            "No. I've wanted to call him…"

            "But?" Lane prompted.

            "But—I'm afraid it's going to be weird and he'll revert back into the spawn of Satan. Or he doesn't want to talk to me."

            Lane laughed at her painfully naïve friend, "Rory call him." As she exited the door she mumbled under her breath, "Clueless, the girl is completely clueless."

            Hours later Rory sat on her bed the phone in her hand. Summoning her courage she dialed the number she had committed to memory. It rang 5 times and just as she was about to hang up—

            "Hello." A slightly sleepy voice answered.

            "I woke you up! I'm sorry I'll call back another time." Rory panicked. 

            "Rory?" Tristan questioned thinking this was another dream.

            "Yeah."

            "Don't hang up. Talk to me princess. Couldn't resist me huh?"

            Rory softly laughed the tension gone now. "Yeah that must be it." She said sarcastically. 

            "So really why are you calling? Not that I'm complaining. On the contrary I'm glad you called." He explained.

            Rory swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "I missed you."

            Tristan smiled at her soft admission, "I missed you too." There was pause and then he asked "So what have I missed in the Stars Hollow Saga?"

            "Well Luke and Taylor---" Rory began to launch into the soap opera that is her town, she lay her head down on her pillow. God, she had missed him.

The button's calling you…it's saying "click me, give the coffee deprived author some wonderful feedback so she'll adore you forever" Go on just listen to the button!

I'm not the only one who hears the button….right??


	10. Drastic Measures

Disclaimer: My plot to take over the world has failed; consequently Gilmore Girls is still not mine. But don't worry I will preserve and when I succeed, goodbye Dean—hellooooo Tristan. 

A/N: Aw you guys know how to make a coffee deprived girl smile. Thank you all for the reviews, they made me smile and some of them laugh. Those who offered me coffee, you are my new favorite people since my friends here try and hide it from me. And those who admitted to hearing the button, good to know it's not just me. Those who didn't hear, hehe, just keep reading my stories and I guarantee you'll start hearing inanimate objects talk, lol. Wait maybe that's not the best guarantee. Oh well I haven't had my coffee yet this morning. So enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think, I'll need something to smile about after taking my 2 tests today. Wonderful, now go read!

Chapter Ten

                        "Please Luke…" Lorelai begged, "I'll be your best friend." She added in her best little kid voice.

            "No." Luke said her without even looking up from the sandwich he was making.

            "I need coffee." She said stressing the words to convey her need.

            Luke finally looked up to the beautiful woman who was pleading with him, "No you don't need it. You want it. Big difference. Have some tea." He said gruffly. 

            "Fine." Lorelai huffed as she took a step back. "You make me resort to drastic measures."

            Luke's eyes widened in a barely concealed fear, from anyone else this would have been an empty threat. But not from Lorelai.

            And sure enough 2 seconds later she started to sing at the top of her lungs "I want coffee! Da da dum da dum. I want coffee! Da da dum da dum." 

            Rory began to laugh, "Isn't that 'I want Candy', mom?"

            "Shh don't quibble with me over petty words. This is about what I want, and I WANT COFFEE!" she proceeded to shake and shimmy around the diner to the imaginary beat. 

            "Just be quiet and sit down." Luke muttered as he slid a mug filled with the after mentioned liquid to her. 

            "Thank you sir." She said with a big smile.

            "You're insane, you know that right?" Rory said to her mother as she sat across from her. 

            "Certifiably so."

            Rory's cell phone rang interrupting the conversation.

            "Hello." She answered.

            "Hello Princess." The voice greeted her.

            Rory bit her lower lip and smiled, she loved his voice. "Hey you." She said softly avoiding her mother's questioning gaze and Luke's glowering.

            Lorelai observed the look on her daughters face, the slight flush, the dreamy smile and faraway look in the eyes. Oh she knew this look, it was a boy induced look. Not a Dean one, so that left,

            "Hi Devil Boy!" she shouted towards her daughters phone.

            "Mom!" Rory yelled blushing and glaring, as she got up from the table and heading outside. 

            "Yes that was my mother." She said into the phone and paused listening, "Fine I'll tell her." She turned to her mother "He says 'Hello'. I'm going outside now."

            Lorelai watched through the window as her daughter talked on the phone. She watched her laugh and smile occasionally blush and glare. Oh there was something going on all right, just friends? HA! 

            Lorelai waited until they began their walk home to pounce, "So what did the Spawn of Satan want?"

            Rory shot Lorelai a glare, "His name is Tristan."

            "I thought I wasn't suppose to use that name cause of a certain somebody, lets call him…your boyfriend, who doesn't know about your other boyfriend."

            "He's not my boyfriend!"

            "Which one?"

            "Mom! You know Tris and I are just friends."

            "Right got it now. So what are you and your friend talking about now? I swear I have never seen you so attached to a phone, like you have been for the past week."

            "Nothing he just called to talk and ask me about maybe doing something sometime." Rory trailed off.

            "Uh huh." Lorelai said and left an awkward silence for about 5 minutes, which was just enough time for them to reach the house and Rory to retreat to her room.

            In her room Rory refrained from banging her head repeatedly against the wall like she wanted too. Everything had become so complicated. It's true since that first phone call a week ago her and Tristan had been talking—a lot. And she still hadn't gotten around to mentioning him to Dean meaning Tristan couldn't come to Stars Hallow. And as much as she loved her mom she just didn't know what to tell her. Usually she could tell her everything but at this point she didn't even know what was going on. Her mom was way too perceptive for her own good. 

            A few hours later Lorelai burst into her daughter's room, collapsing dramatically against the door.

            "I'm bored." She announced, and then glared seeing that Rory was once again on the phone.

            Tristan laughed he could hear Lorelai's petulant voice through the phone; she had just echoed the words he said seconds before. 

            "Looks like I'm not the only one who's bored Mary." He teased.

            "Shut up." Rory said.

            "Excuse me?" her mother asked.

            "Not you. Him." She explained.

            "Oh well, anyway come on I'm bored. Come play with me." Lorelai whined. 

            Once again hearing, Tristan chuckled, "Wanna come play with me, Mary?" 

            "Err call me that one more time DuGrey and I swear I'll tell everyone about the misunderstanding." She threatened.

            Tristan instantly became silent.

            "That's more like it." Rory boasted with a self-satisfied smile.

            "Rooooooooory! Pay attention to me! Entertain me!" her mother demanded while jumping up and down like a little kid who had to go to the bathroom really bad.

            "You both are like 2 year olds, you know that? I am not an entertainment system. Why don't you two just play with each other!" she said frustrated then paused, "that didn't come out right."

            Lorelai and Tristan were both smirking at this time. 

            "I didn't know you wanted me to get to know your mother _that_ well." He insinuated.

            "I could make flyers." she threatened again.

            "Shutting up now." He replied.

            "Good boy."

            Lorelai thought of an idea that would satisfy both her boredom and curiosity. "Why don't we have a movie night and you can invite your good friend Satan?" she suggested.

            Tristan heard the idea and perked up about the chance of finally seeing Rory again. Meanwhile Rory was frantically shaking her head no, and mouthed to her mother 'Dean'. There was an awkward silence and Tristan came to the conclusion about Dean.

            "You still haven't told him?" he asked trying not to sound angry.

            "No I just…there hasn't been…"

            "No problem. Forget about it." He cut her off. 

            "I do really want to see Tris, I just don't think you coming here right now is the best idea." She responded.

            "Well why don't you just come here then?" he suggested. "We have a ton of videos and junk and that way we can hang out and not worry about anyone jumping to conclusions."

            "Your house?" she echoed surprised.

            Lorelai who had been observing saw her daughter floundering as she tried to think of the pros and cons of the situation, so Lorelai decided to take over. She leaned over and took the phone.

            "Hello, Devil boy. This is Lorelai."

            "Hi Lorelai. Is Rory ok?" he asked wondering what he had done now and if he was going to be yelled at.

            "She's just gone into shutdown, happens sometimes her brain overloads and she just stops for a few minutes. She'll be up and running soon. So what's this about change of location." 

            "I suggested it might be less um, complicated to have a movie night at my house. Which you are of course invited to attend." He said politely

            Lorelai laughed, "You thought I'd give up the chance to meet he-who-has-kept-my-daughter-attached-to-the-phone, not a chance in hell. So tell me why I would want to come to your movie night? Make me some offers."

            "Well," he thought, "We have a huge video collection, every genre."

            "I will be picking the movie." Lorelai interrupted.

            "Understood." He acquiesced. "We are stocked with every kind of junk food imaginable. I have the best popcorn in Hartford. I will stop and get you coffee from Starbucks, cause I um, had dispute with the coffee maker, and it doesn't work anymore."

            She laughed and pushed down Rory who had recovered and was trying to take back the phone. "Sold! We'll be there 7:30ish. Looking forward to meeting you."

            "Sounds good. Bye Lorelai. Tell Rory I said bye."

            "I will." She said and hung up the phone. "He said 'goodbye' and you will see him in a bit."

            "I can't believe you did that." Rory said in shock. 

            "You should have entertained me when asked. Suffer the consequences, this should be an interesting night." She said with an evil chuckle as she exited the room leaving a stunned Rory in her wake. 

P.S. I'm going on Spring Break now but I'll try and get the next chapter out after that and it will be chock full of Trory action. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed my other story "Breakable", the reviews meant a lot to me!

Look it's the button again, but don't worry it's not saying 'click me' this time, it's currently singing and shimmying to I Want Coffee, I mean Candy. To make the singing stop click and review. Otherwise, enjoy/suffer through it. What can I say Lorelai's a bad influence on the button…and yeah I'm a little caffeine deprived.

You don't hear the singing? Just give it time my child ;)


	11. Movie Night, Pillow Fights, and Heart-To...

Disclaimer: I could say that this show is mine, but being known as a pathological liar would discredit me huh? Unless I'm lying about being a liar. Will you ever really know?? Ponder that! Oh I also don't own the movie mentioned. The dialogue transcribed I got off a website and I think it's pretty accurate, given I've watched the movie a billion times.

A/N: I'm baaaaack, aren't you all thrilled? You're probably throwing huge celebrations and giving toasts in my honor (hey a girl needs her delusions as well as her caffeine). Anyway thank you to all who reviewed. I will try and get these chapters out quicker. I have a heavy workload cause this is the end of semester but I am going to try and my muse won't shut up, so the odds are pretty good. Plus thanks to this wonderful beverage called a Frappuccino I could be going for days. So read, enjoy the caffeine high Lorelai , revel in the tension between our 2 favorite characters, and then REVIEW, cause it makes Katie smile and do funny little dances. 

Chapter Eleven

            Rory was wringing her hands anxiously in the car, as they headed to Hartford. More specifically Tristan's house in Hartford. How did this happen, thought Rory. Glancing at the woman next to her, who was bopping and singing to the radio, she remembered. It was all her mother's bright idea. This was going to be a disaster. 

            "So kid, do you think Devil boy's parents will be there? Cause if they are that means I might have to act like an adult, which would suck." Lorelai teased her nervous daughter.

            Rory froze; she had never explained the situation with Tristan's absentee and neglectful parents. She proceeded to tell her mom what Tristan had told her, so Lorelai wouldn't accidentally bring up the wrong subject.

            "I know he acts like he doesn't care, but he does." Rory finished.

            "The poor kid," Lorelai said softly and then, "gotta love Hartford society parents." She tried to keep the anger and bitterness out of her voice. 

            They pulled up to a mansion in the same section as Lorelai's parents home, except it was even bigger and more intimidating. 

            "Wow." They both said under their breath as they got out from the car to ring the doorbell.

            Rory felt her stomach clench in nervousness as they waited for the door to open. She shouldn't be nervous, she thought to herself, its just Tristan. Your friend Tristan, your friend Tristan meeting your mother. Oh god, she mentally groaned.

            The door swung open revealing Tristan—with two cups of Starbucks coffee in each hand. 

            Lorelai grabbed the cup from his left hand, smiling brightly "You're good." She commented.

            Rory had to laugh, "Trying to bribe us." She jibed lightly as she drank in the sight of him.

            Tristan laughed, a bit nervously, "Well we Hartford socialites, are good at bribing." He turned to Lorelai as he handed Rory her coffee, "You must be Lorelai, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of stories about your infamous antics."

            Lorelai swallowed her coffee and replied "Nice to meet you so far. I reserve the right to change my mind at any time. Infamous antics hmmm?" she arched an eyebrow at Rory, who shrugged and grinned, " But I'll let that go cause you bought me coffee, and—" she paused and after another sip of the beverage, "cause you're pretty."

            Rory burst out laughing and Tristan shifted anxiously not quite sure what to make of that. 

            "I'd quit laughing missy. That was a pertinent fact you left out. Wait for the interrogation later."

            It was Tristan's turn to grin at Rory's embarrassment. "What Mary, you didn't mention I was—what was it? A blonde Adonis?" he drawled. 

            Rory glared and hit him on the shoulder, "You know very well I was talking about Paul Walker. But then again Todd might have mentioned you—"

            Tristan's face colored as he interrupted "Let's go to the den, shall we."

            The trio settled in the luxurious den, and Lorelai poured over the selection of movies presented as Rory dug into the pizza and junk food Tristan had spread out. 

            "Aha!" Lorelai cried triumphant, she clutched a movie in her hands. 

            "And the verdict is?" Rory questioned knowing her mother, the movie could very well be anything depending on Lorelai's whim.

            Lorelai grinned as she popped it into the VCR, "An oldie but a goodie, _Empire Records._"

            "Definitely a classic." Rory agreed and she looked to Tristan, who nodded.

            "One of my favorites."

            They settled down to watch the movie. Lorelai grabbing one of the large throw pillows lay down in front of the TV. Rory sat with her back against the couch and Tristan was stretched out directly behind her on the couch. Each Gilmore and eventually Tristan began saying their favorite lines along with the characters.

            "_My my how will you remember it all? Good luck…don't screw it up."_ Lorelai said as coquettishly as Gina.

            "_There are 24 usable hours in everyday. Thank you."_ Rory chirped as Corey.

            "_Who knows where thoughts come from…they just appear."_ All threes said at the same time.

            "Never truer words were spoken." Lorelai said in a mock sage voice.

            "She only says that cause no one knows where her thoughts come from." Rory turned and whispered to Tristan, who chuckled.

            "I heard that!" shouted Lorelai without turning her eyes from the screen.

            _Corey: "She hates me."_

_            Gina: "She hates me too. But I have enough sense to hate her back."_

            "Paris." Tristan coughed earning a glare from Rory and a laugh from her mother. No matter how mean Paris was Rory kept trying to be nice.

            "Oh my favorite part! Shut up you two!" Lorelai yelled back to the two teens that had been carrying on their own conversation.

            _Gina: "Sinead O'Rebellion. Shock me, shock me, shock me with that deviant behavior."_

_            Deb:" That is so clever. I swear you get smarter the shorter your skirt gets."_

_            Gina: "And you get smarter the shorter your hair gets so it's probably a good thing you went with that."_

_            Deb: "Yeah."_

_            Gina: " It's a wonderful look for you darling."_

            At the end of the movie Lorelai went off the kitchen to make more coffee. Rory and Tristan sat in silence for a few moments, until Tristan noticed Rory rolling her shoulders back in forth in discomfort.

            "Shoulders hurt?" he asked.

            "Shoulders, neck. The results of being in one position too long." She responded grimacing.

            "Want a massage?" Tristan offered.

            "I don't know, are you any good at them?" as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. "Don't say it." She interrupted before he could open his mouth.

            "Don't say what?" he asked smirking as he began to rub her shoulders.

            "Whatever lewd comment was about to come out of that mouth of yours."

            He laughed and continued to massage her back and neck. She practically purred in response.

            "How does that feel?" he asked pausing for a minute.

            "Heavenly, don't stop." She murmured.

            He whispered into her ear, in a husky tone, "See Mary, you really do want my hands on you. I knew I'd have you begging sooner or later."

            Rory narrowed her eyes and grabbed the nearest thing to her. And THWACK, the pillow hit Tristan full force in the face. 

            He got out "What the—" before she continued the assault with the pillow.

            "Ugh! Every time I really think you're human and have began to process how normal people act, you're alter ego rears his ugly head." She said punctuating it with another smack with the pillow. 

            "You know you like it...Mary." Tristan taunted as he tried to evade the pillow.

 He managed to dodge the next hit. But fell behind the couch. Sensing her prey was weak Rory towered over him, triumphant, pillow in one hand and self-satisfied smirk in place. As she pulled back to deliver the final blow, Tristan kicked her one of the most vulnerable spots, the back of her knees causing her to lose her balance and fall, onto him.

For a moment they both lay there trying to catch their breath, and then realizing their position, they both tensed up. She was laid full out against him. She could feel every inch of him, every rock hard inch. Oh my god, she thought, he is just all muscle. Her face flamed a bright red as her eyes met his. And she saw it, that desire, desire for her. And her eyes clouded with it too. She leaned closing the gap between their lips, when her cell phone began to ring loudly from her pocket.

The moment was broken, reality intruded. She closed her eyes and lay her head down oh his chest for a minute as she reminded herself to breathe. Tristan was doing the same thing, taking slow breathes and begging his body to control itself. Rory slowly got off of him and answered her phone as she avoided his eyes.

"Hello."

"Hey Rory. What's up?" Dean said.

            Rory closed her eyes in frustration of all the people to call. "Hold on one minute." She turned to Tristan and placed her palm over the speaker, "I'm going to take this in the other room."

            "It's him isn't it?" he said as she turned away. 

            She stopped and looked back at him with troubled eyes, "Yes it's Dean."

            "Tell me Rory. Where does he think you are?" he asked trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

            She sighed and looked down at the plush carpet. "I told him that my mom and I were visiting some friends of the family."

            "Friends of the family?" he laughed with a bit of derision, "Not exactly a lie but not exactly the truth either."

            "Rory?" Dean's voice came through on the phone.

            Rory looked from the phone to where Tristan was on the floor.

            "Go." He said getting up and turning away from her. "Go talk to your _boyfriend_."

            She left the room as Lorelai entered with 2 cups of coffee. She sat next to Tristan on the couch. She offered him the other cup of coffee.

            "Thanks." He said as she stared at his shoelaces.

            "You look like you need it." She said as she sipped out her mug, waiting for him to say something.

            "Dean called." He said as a way of explanation for both his mood and Rory's absence.

            "I see." Lorelai said and then paused. "Okay kid, time for you and me to have a little heart-to-heart."

            He gave her a quizzical look. "Is this where you threaten me?"

            "Partly yes, but there's more to it. So listen up. Rory is a great kid. She's my—my everything, the best thing I've ever done. She would never knowingly hurt anyone. It isn't in her nature. But I'm not blind, Tristan. I can see you want more than friendship from her. And it does worry me. More than just typical mother worry. You're very different from her. You were raised like I was. It's a whole different world. One I ran away from, one I don't want my daughter getting trapped in. And Dean…Dean is a nice kid. He's average and he cares about my daughter very much. And he's—safe. You're not. And that does scare me. I look at you and I see me at 16, a male version of course. And I could be my mother and try and ruin this friendship cause it might end badly. But I wouldn't do that. Cause I look at you in this short time I've known you and I also see a good kid, a little mixed up and rebellious, and head over heels for my daughter. I don't know what's going to happen there. That's up to Rory, but whatever it is know, that she doesn't mean to hurt you. And that if you do hurt her, there will be no place you can hide. And when I'm done with you, you'll be able to fit into a Ziploc bag. Got it?"

            Tristan just nodded trying to assimilate the information. 

            Lorlelai's gaze softened as she looked at the dumbfounded boy. She guessed that he didn't get very many parental talks. "I want to like you Tristan. I really do. Cause I think you have a lot of potential." 

            He bowed his head ashamed of the emotions that were simmering close to the surface. He cleared his throat trying to dislodge the lump of emotion there. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

            "You're welcome sweetie."

It's that time again. What time is it? No, no not the talking/singing button. Laryngitis, it's a bitch, poor little button. But it is silently imploring you to give the writer your thoughts. Cause while she may not be entirely sane, she's pretty harmless and it's nice to humor the coffee addicted college student. So go on humor me! I dare you!


	12. It Wasn't Suppose To End Like This...

Disclaimer: Well taking over the show is on my list of things to do this summer…but unfortunately there are a lot of other chores in front of that. But I'll let you know when I'm able to check that one off J

A/N: ::BIG SMILE:: Aw you guys are wonderful, thank you for the life sustaining reviews, almost as good as coffee. I got this out as soon as I could considering the 2 weeks of hell I've been through. Why do Professors pile everything on at the end of semester? Are they trying to make us nuts? They probably get together and mock us poor freshmen running around like a chicken with their head cut off trying to get all of this work done. UGH! Anyway I'm finishing finals now and then I'm going home. Where I will be moving into a new apartment and be without a computer for at least a week so no updates till then. But for now you have this, say bye-bye to Dean! So please review and tell me what you think I had a lot of trouble coming up with the right way to do this. So tell me what you think!! 

Dedication: To my best friend Heather (who will probably never see this), thank you for getting me through this past week. Bringing me coffee and keeping me semi-sane. I've learned my lesson with procrastination, I swear! You're the best!  

Chapter Twelve 

                        "You still haven't told him?" Lane exclaimed as they sat in Rory's bedroom sorting out CDs. 

            Rory bowed her head in shame, "I know! I'm awful. I know I have to tell Dean about Tristan but whenever I try to rehearse how I'm going to explain it I keep seeing Dean's head exploding in anger." 

            "Well I wish you would tell Dean soon, so I can meet the Devil Boy, cause Lorelai says he's hot." Lane grumbled as she discarded another CD. 

            "What?"

            "Lorelai said he was hot. The word gorgeous was used also I believe."

            "You've been discussing this with my Mother? What have you two been saying?" Rory exclaimed.

            "Well it's not like I can discuss boys with my mother. And—"

            The phone rang saving Lane from further explanation. Rory fished the phone out from beneath a pile of clothes. 

            "Hello." She answered.

            "Oh hi Dean." She said shooting a look of 'what should I do?' to Lane. Lane just shrugged and gathered the CDs she had chosen to borrow.

            "Gotta go, meeting with my bible study group." Lance grimaced, "Tell him, it's driving you crazy. It's driving all of us crazy."

            Rory glared at her friend.

            "Sorry it's true, and who I am to lie to my best friend. Bye Ror. Good luck." She said as she exited the room.

            "Rory are you there?" Dean asked.

            "Yeah, sorry Lane was just leaving." She said twisting the phone cord around her pinky. 

            "I miss you. We really haven't had much time to hang out since you've gotten back."

            "I know, I'm sorry. I miss you too." And that was true, she thought. She did miss Dean. But not in the way she should have.

            "So what do you say I pick up some Chinese and movies and we can just chill at your house tonight?" he asked hopefully.

            "Sure," Rory said relenting. "Sounds like a plan."

            "Great, see you at 7." Dean said and she could just hear the smile in his words, "Love you"

            Rory cleared her throat trying to dispel the lump that had formed there, "You too." What was she going to do?

            By 6:45 Rory was a nervous wreck. She knew she needed to tell him. Cause it wasn't fair to either boy. But how to tell him? 'By the way Dean, I've become friends with Tristan, remember they guy you hate? Oh and I'm really attracted to him too.' Ah, she screamed in her head, where did that last thought come from? I'm not attracted to Tris. Okay well maybe I just recognize that he is attractive, but so what? I also think that Hayden Christensen is hot but that doesn't mean I'm being unfaithful to Dean. So it's the same thing with Tristan. Right?

Wrong.

Damn, Rory thought, what am I going to do? Oh great there's the doorbell. Let the games begin.

            She opened the door and there stood Dean, grinning from ear to ear. 

            "Hey." He said as he kissed her briefly on the lips and handed her the movie. 

            "Hey there." She replied as she followed him into the kitchen where he was setting out the Chinese food. 

            "I got all your favorites." Dean said as he got two sodas out of the fridge. 

            "And for the movie?" Rory asked smiling. 

            "I compromised. I got _Traffic_, enough action for me and critical acclaim for you." He said and they settled into their usual flow of conversation.

            Everything was going fine. Almost just like old times. It was that almost part that was bugging Dean. Every once in a while there was a pause in the conversation and she looked that she wanted to say something to him, but refrained. And every time he went to touch her she shied away, like she did when they were first dating. Something was off. And all during the movie all he could think of was what could it possibly be. Did he do something? What wasn't she telling him? It was eating away at him.

            So when he saw her cell phone lying in front of him on the coffee table he picked it up, Rory had left the room to get more popcorn and soda.  It showed 2 missed calls, and it was on silent. She must have forgot to take that off after she got back from the library he thought. He knew he shouldn't but he checked to see who the missed calls were. Caller ID showed up Tristan and then Tristan's Cell. 

            What the hell, Dean thought. Tristan? Tristan fucking Dugrey? Why would he be calling her? So he looked to make sure Rory wasn't calling and checked her last dialed calls. They were Tristan. He was in her phonebook too, 3 different numbers for him. This is why things have been awkward; she had been hiding this from him.

            "The popcorn's a little burnt but—" Rory stopped abruptly when she saw Dean glaring at her and then she saw him holding her cell phone. "What are you doing with that?"

            "Why do you care? Unless there's something you're hiding. Are you hiding something Rory? _Someone_?" he yelled as he saw her pale.

            "I don't know—"she stammered, this was not how she wanted him to find out.

            "Don't know what? Well maybe you should ask _Tristan_; cause it looks like that's who you've been talking to. Why you've been distracted. God, how could I have been so stupid. I can't believe you would do this to me!"

            "I haven't done anything!" yelled back Rory, recovering from the shock. "You're the one who's invading my privacy!"

            Dean face flushed even more at that accusation, "You lied to me! Oh all the people, you pick him. That self-absorbed, rich prick!"

            "We're just friends. Nothing else. I didn't tell you yet cause I knew you'd over react."

            "He doesn't want to be your friend, Rory. Are you that dumb? He just wants to fuck you." He screamed, and then realizing what he said bowed his head. "Rory I'm sorry, I—"

            "Get out." She said seething. "Get out of my sight now. You don't get to speak to me like that. No one does." She bit her lip to keep from crying as she watched him walk out the door and possibly out of her life. 

            She curled up into a ball on the sofa, buried her face in the cushions and didn't move. She let the hurt and the anger wash over her, she didn't cry. She waited. 

            Lorelai opened the door, tired after a long day of work. "Rory?" she called out to the dark house. She went to check the answering machine when she saw Rory curled up on the couch in the fetal position.

            "Babe, what happened?" she said as she knelt beside her.

            "We fought, this horrible screaming match. And we both said these awful things we didn't mean." She said still not facing her mother.

            "Aw hun."

            "He found out about Tristan and just flipped. I didn't have a chance to explain. He was so mad…and hurt. So hurt."

            Lorelai just continued to smooth back her daughter's hair in a soothing manner. 

            "I never meant to hurt him." She whispered and her voice broke as she then started to cry. 

            "Babe, I want you to think about the answer to this question. Really think about it." Lorelai paused. "Are you in love with Dean? Not do you love him or care about him. Are you _in_ love with him?"

            There was a long moment of silence before Rory turned to her mother, meeting her eyes, "No. I'm not in love with him. But I never meant to hurt him like this, or have him hurt me like this. It wasn't suppose to end like this." She whispered as she cried into her mothers embrace.

There you go, Dean is gone for now. Yes, he will be back to tie up the loose ends but in the meanwhile who will cheer up Rory. ::evil grin:: yeah we all know who it is, but how, hehe. That's the ingenious part. 

So click that little button that is currently dancing to "Shake, shake, shake. Shake, shake, shake. Shake your booty!" Bet you didn't know that buttons had bootys, huh? Learn something new everyday…REVIEW ;)


	13. Operation Cheer Up Rory: Enter Lola

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, nada, zero, zilch. But I think y'all knew that. Smart little readers! The songs used are both sung by Barry Manilow, so not mine either. 

A/N: Okay here it comes folks, the big apology and explanation for the lateness of this chapter. A thousand apologies, sorry sorry sorry sorry (you get the picture). I thought not being in school would make my life simpler, HA! Between setting up the new apartment, looking for a job, weddings, funerals, dealing with transferring schools, getting my grades (3.8 GPA yes!!), and the usual. Not even caffeine has managed to sustain me, so you know it's bad. But I'm back and trying to wrap this story up. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this part. I find it very amusing. Let me know what you think!

Chapter Thirteen 

                        It had been two days since the fight with Dean, and Rory had refused to leave the house, not even for Luke's coffee. She wouldn't answer the phone, not even to talk to Tristan. Especially to talk to talk to Tristan. Lane and Lorelai both tried there hardest to cheer her up, but nothing worked.

            Rory just stayed in her room, feeling guilty. See that was the thing that everyone didn't truly understand. She wasn't heartbroken, not really. Sure she was upset about the loss of her first love and boyfriend. But she wasn't devastated; she realized that this had been coming. It was the guilt that was eating at her. She lied to him, well maybe not lied but omitted the truth. And she had hurt him badly, and that hurt her. She was depressed, and she was going to stay that way. She didn't deserve to be happy, she rationalized to herself. 

            "Ow, I mean hello." Lorelai said as she answered the phone rubbing her shin.

            "Hi, are you okay?" the voice asked trying to muffle his laugher. 

            "Oh hey Tristan. I'm fine the end table that attacked me however will pay for the bruise it has left."

            "Is Rory there?" he asked knowing the answer already.

            "Yeah, but sorry kid, she still isn't speaking to anyone." Lorelai answered sadly.

            "Yeah I figured but…ya know." 

            "Yeah I do. This is getting ridiculous. She thinks I don't get what she's doing. She's punishing herself and it's got to end. I want my Rory back." Lorelai demanded.

            "Me too." Muttered Tristan softly.

            "I heard that mister." Lorelai cackled "But I've just got the most scathingly brilliant idea."

            "Isn't that usually how you end up in trouble?" Tristan asked remembering Rory's stories of her mother's brilliant plans that always go awry.

            "Shut up Devil Boy and get your cute butt here in an hour ok?" she ordered a devious smile forming on her full lips.

            "What—"

            "I'll explain everything when you get here. Just get here."  

            An hour later Tristan sat on Lorelai's bed adamantly shaking his head, "Oh no. You can't expect me to—I mean, I don't." he sputtered as the dark haired woman just smiled enjoying his reaction.

            "You want to cheer up Rory, don't you? Help her get over Dean…"she said with an evil smirk.

            Tristan shot her a look, "That's low."

            "Yes, and it's true. You like Rory. So the sooner she's over Dean, the sooner she can notice you." She recounted, "It's elementary my dear Watson."

            "Fine but _this_, isn't there another way? Can't I just buy her something? Like a Starbucks?"

            "No no, although feel free to buy me a Starbucks."

            "Lorelai focus."

            "Right. Trust me young Devil spawn, this is the way to go. It's guaranteed to make her smile and she'll never forget it. Or that fact that you did it for her." 

            "Fine." He relented "Where do we begin?"

            Rory was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard the door open earlier but she figured that her mom had gone to Luke's or that Sookie had come over. She lifted her head suddenly as she heard some clomping down the stairs, a loud bang, and some muffled whispers. What was going on?

            And then her door was flung open. 

            There stood Lorelai, dressed in a mans pinstriped suit, one of those 20s gangster hats that Frank Sinatra used to wear, an umbrella as a makeshift cane, holding a boom box and a hairspray bottle. She pressed play and lifted her 'microphone' to her lips as the music began to flood the room.

            "_You know I can't smile without you. I can't smile without you._" Lorelai crooned along with the music, "_I can't laugh and I can't sing. I'm findin' it hard to do anything._"

            Lorelai twirled around doing what she imagined looked like some Fred Astaire like steps. "_You see, I feel sad when you're sad. I feel glad when you're glad. If you only knew what I'm going through. I just can't smile without you._"

            She kneeled in front of her stunned daughter and continued, "_You came along just like a song and brightened my day. Who've believed you were part of a dream. Now it all seems light years away. Now you know I can smile without you._" She sang as she moved up and hugged her smiling daughter. "Love ya babe."

            "Love you too. But you're crazy." Rory responded.

            Lorelai gave a sinister grin and said "You think I'm crazy, watch this." She changed the song on the CD player and suddenly another figure appeared at the door. 

            Rory's jaw dropped. 

            There stood Tristan, rather awkwardly, his hair mussed by the yellow feather boa tossed around it. His stormy eyes highlighted by bright blue eye shadow, Rory knew came from her mothers 80s collection. The lips that had given pleasure to many girls at Chilton were painted a garish red, and to top it all off was the balloons, at least she hoped they were balloons stuffed in his shirt. In his hands a brush was gripped tightly and as the words started he began to sing softly.

            "_Her name was Lola…_" he all but whispered his face becoming a lovely shade of red; matching the blush Lorelai had amply applied. 

            "Sing out Louise!" Lorelai yelled mimicking the mother from _Gypsy Rose Lee_.

            Tristan glared at her, how on earth did she talk him into this. Shaking his head in confusion he saw Rory smiling and trying to conceal her laughter, then he remembered that was why. To cheer up Rory. Well he thought, if I'm going to make an ass out of myself no matter what I might as well put on a good show. 

            "_…She was a showgirl. With yellow feathers in her hair._" He gestured to the boa wrapped around his head, "_And a dress cut down to there._" He drew his hand down to the end of his "cleavage", damn he thought as he then pushed his balloon breasts out of the way, how do girls deal with these things?

            "_She would merengue and do the cha-cha._" He sang as he danced the steps expertly. "_But while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar._" He spun around holding the microphone aka the hairbrush. Tristan was really getting into it now. 

            "_Across the crowded floor, he worked from 8 till 4. They were young and had each other, who could ask for more? At the Copa! Copacabana! The hottest spot north of Havana. At the Copa! Copacabana! Music and passion were always in fashion. At the Copa…they fell in love._" 

            Rory was clutching her sides so hard, she couldn't control the laughter that was pouring out. She could hardly breathe as she watched Tristan DuGrey, the Tristan DuGrey, singing and dancing around her bedroom—in drag—to cheer her up. Lorelai was wiping the tears from her face as he finished the number and the balloon breasts fell out as he did his finale, she knew she liked this kid. 

            Rory was lying flat on her back, still trying to control the laughter, when Tristan collapsed next to her on her bed. They lay in silence for a moment, as Rory got her breathing under control. She turned her head to find him his head already facing her. His makeup was running and the boa had left errant yellow feathers in his hair, and he was…beautiful. She smiled, this huge smile that lit up her face. She lay there beaming at him and for a moment Tristan swore his heart skipped a beat. He decided the hell with rules and decided to seize the moment, carpe diem and all that jazz. He leaned forward, as did she and then—a camera flash went off. 

            Was fate against him, Tristan wondered angrily? He looked up to see Lorelai standing there camera in hand with this guilty 'oops' expression on. Rory had already turned away, not looking at him. He just layback cursing that camera…wait…camera! 

Lorelai saw the little wheels turning in his head and sprinted off, but not before she stuck her tongue out at him.

            "Lorelai! Get back here!" he screamed as he tore after her. 

            Rory could her the muffled shouts and curses and her mothers laughter. She sighed and gave up trying to analyze what happened and decided she would just enjoy it for now and wait to analyze it with Lane later. As Lorelai flew by her room with the camera and a big grin, she smiled back, what great blackmail. She could tease him for years just on the fact that he knew all the words to Barry Manilow's "Copacabana". But the outfit and the dancing made it priceless. 

            "Over here Mom!" she called and Lorelai threw her the camera. Tristan appeared at the doorway, out of breath and clutching his left shin. He went after Rory, who taunted "Keep away from Tristan!'' and tossed it back to her mother, and so the game continued. 

            Later when Tristan left that night, without the film of course, Lorelai sat down beside Rory. "Feeling better babe?"

            "Yeah I am. Today was one I'll never forget, that's for sure. I can't believe he did that…"she chuckled.

            Lorelai smiled in memory, "Not many guys would do that Ror." She said gently hoping her daughter caught her meaning.

            "I know mom." 

No, no dancing button, just me the author singing and dancing "_At the Copa! Copacabana! _" doing a little cha-cha. So what are you waiting for, review me! Review me! Me, my story, the reasons why Joan Rivers should be put on mute, anything. I'm a desperate woman people. A review junkie. Save me from my plight. 


	14. Tumbling Down The Rabbit Hole AKA Stars ...

Disclaimer: It is my duty to sadly inform you that Gilmore Girls does not belong to me in any way shape or form—yet.

One of these days my crazy schemes will work and I will reap the benefits!

A/N: Wow, over 300 reviews. I am impressed and ecstatic. Thank you to everyone who reviewed you've brought a lot of happiness in my life and a more of an excuse to indulge my coffee habit (sorry mom need to stay awake to write this chapter, my readers need me). Also big thanks to everyone who congratulated me on my grades. I have the best reviewers ::big sappy grin:: but anyway back what you guys really want, the story. No lip locking action yet, slowly building. But it will come, I promise. So go on read, review.

Chapter Fourteen

            "It's just not fair. I miss all the good stuff." Lane despaired as she draped herself across her friend's bed. 

            "Don't worry, you'll be the first to see the pictures when Lorelai gets them back. And I've told you the story about a thousand times. So you were practically there." Rory said as she flopped down next to her best friend. 

            "Pictures as in more than one?" Lane asked.

            "Yeah apparently my mom kept taking them as he was chasing her." Rory laughed recalling the whole event.

            "I miss everything." Lane lamented again but perked up as the phone rang.

            "Hello." Rory answered.

            "Hey Princess."

            "Why hello Lola." Rory said while cracking up with Lane.

            "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Tristan said cringing.

            "No you agreed. I said nothing of the sort."

            "You're evil. Not me, why do I get labeled the evil one, and other various nicknames, when you and your mother and possibly the whole town are actually Satan's cabana boys—girls. You get my point."

            "What was that about cabana's?" Rory giggled.

            "The Copacabana?" Lane asked also laughing.

            "Drop it you two." He said.

            "Aw but you're so much fun to tease, Tris."

            "Next subject please."

            "Fine." Rory conceded, "So why are you calling, any particular reason?"

            Tristan shrugged and then remembering he was on the phone said "Not really. I'm bored wanted to see what you were up to?"

            "I see. Well we are having a girl's night out, or in. We haven't decided yet."

            "Oh." He murmured trying not to sound too deflated. 

            Lane whose ear was pressed as close as she could get to the phone responded, "Well he pretty much qualifies, so why not invite him?"

            "True." Rory nodded.

            "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." He replied.

            "A little of both probably." Rory answered.

            "Fine I'll be there. But only cause I want to meet Lane."

            "Yeah yeah whatever Lola, see ya in a half an hour." Rory said hanging up.

            A half an hour passed quickly but the girls had yet to move from Rory's bed. Out of the window Lane spied a silver expensive looking car pull up to the Gilmore house. She jumped up and rushed to the door. Lane opened the door before Tristan even had a chance to knock. 

            "Wow, Lorelai didn't exaggerate." Lane said drinking the sight of the teenager who looked like a model from J. Crew or something. 

            "Hello, you must be Lane." Tristan said as he offered his hand, but instead of shaking it he picked it up and placed a gentle kiss on it, he was positively oozing with charm.

            "Wow." Lane uttered again. "You're good."

            "Don't tell him that." Rory said as she appeared at the door. "He has enough of an ego problem as it is."

            "Don't believe her, she's just jealous." He said in a mock stage whisper to Lane who laughed. 

            "Yeah that must be it." She replied sarcastically. 

            "So what do you two beautiful ladies have planned?"

            Rory and Lane looked to one another, "Well…we've thought long and hard about this and—"

            "We've come up with nothing" Lane finished.

            "Nothing?"

            "Nothing." They confirmed. 

            "You've had over a half an hour and nothing."

            "Sorry we're just two small town girls." Rory said in her best southern belle accent accompanied with the batting eyelashes. 

            He snorted at her impression, "Fine as the big strong man, I'll decide what we do."

            Both girls laughed, "Thank heavens. What would we do without men?"

            "We'd be able to go without make-up"

            "Or shaving."

            "Or high heels."

            "Or low self-esteem"

            "Or paralyzing self-doubt."

            "And the annoying whistles and catcalls as you walk by a construction site."

            "Hmm I'm forgetting the downside." Laughed Rory.

            "You guys can stop anytime now. My ego has been taken down by a notch, mission accomplished." Tristan conceded.

            Both girls high-fived with broad grins.

            "A great step forward for girl power." Rory concluded.

            "The Buffy kind of girl power not the lame Spice Girl grrl power." Lane clarified.

            "Of course." Tristan said as if this made sense to him. "Can we go yet?"

            "Such impatience." Rory tsked him. "Sure let me leave a note for my mom. Lane you should call your mom."

            "And tell her what exactly?"

            "That you're going to Hartford with me and a friend from Chilton. Tristan is a unisex name so…"

            "If she assumes it's a girl. Who are we to correct her." Lane said with a smile.

            "Precisely." Rory complied with a nod.

            "You two are devious." Tristan said an admiring glint shining in his eyes. 

            "Thank you." The girls replied in unison.

            They all got into Tristan's car, with Rory in the passengers seat and Lane in the backseat going through Tristan's CDs. 

            "You have potential." Lane declared in reference to his music taste. "You've managed to go a bit astray but Rory and I can set you on the right track again. Return the lamb to the fold so to speak."

            Rory laughed "Looks like you're actually picking some stuff up at Bible school."

            "Ack! You're right; this must be purged from my mind. Tristan could you please turn up the music please?"

            "Sure no problem." He complied turning up the music of Oleander as they drove towards Hartford. 

            The trio browsed through both music and book shops, stopping twice for coffee to appease Rory's cravings. Tristan and Lane slipped into the friendship roles very quickly; they became very comfortable with each other, which made things much easier for Rory. Their outings to Hartford became a sort of ritual throughout the summer. Tristan became part of a standard for the Gilmore movie nights. And while Mrs. Kim did not approve of him she did approve of the 3 expensive pieces he bought from her store. The town of Stars Hallow gradually accepted Tristan as a regular; it wasn't without some incidents though.

            Tristan had become accustom, well as accustom as he could as a non-resident, to the quirky townspeople of Stars Hallow. He was use to the way Lorelai and Rory tortured the confused Kirk and how Miss Patty pinched his butt the first time he met her, declaring him a fine specimen of a young man. Lorelai then interceded to tell Patty exactly how young, and she backed off, physically at least. She still occasionally let out a catcall or two. He had engaged in a long discussion over jazz artists with Morey and was cosseted by Babette. Michel called him the 'preppy blonde boy'. Sookie adored him and kept feeding him delicious calorie rich foods saying she knew he would burn them off so she wouldn't have to hear him complain about his weight, unlike a certain Frenchman. Most of these meetings of the girls friends were uneventful, all but one. The most important one, meeting Luke.

            For over a month now, Tristan had been regaled of stories of Stars Hallow, most with Luke playing leading man. He understood that this was a father figure to Rory and from Rory's description of the relationship, Luke was also head over heels for Lorelai. So going into the diner for the first time, he was a little nervous.

            It was a normal day, he Rory and Lane had gotten back from shopping in Hartford. They dropped Lane off and ran into Lorelai who was on her way to Luke's for her daily pilgrimage to the giver of coffee. 

            "Hey!" Lorelai said greeting them as they approached her, "What are you two crazy kids up to?"

            "The usual." Rory responded. "Drugs." She deadpanned.

            "Sex." Tristan contributed.

            "Rock and roll." Rory continued.

            "Don't forget selling Paris into white slavery." Tristan said.

            "Oh right." Rory groaned mock slapping her forehead. "How could I forget that?"

            "Just checking." Lorelai replied with a grin, she had taught these kids well. "To Luke's then."

            "Defiantly, I need some coffee. It's been hours." Rory affirmed.

            Tristan stalled, "Maybe I should be getting home."

            "You are avoiding Luke's." Rory accused.

            "Am not." He said trying not to sound like a petulant 3 year old.

            He failed.

            "Come on you big baby. Are you scared of Luke?"

            "No!" He denied rapidly. "But if I said yes would you let me go home?"

            "Come on Devil boy." Rory began to drag him along. "He'll like you."

            "No he won't. He doesn't like any teenage guy who's within 10 feet of you."

            "He's right you know." Interjected Lorelai.

            "Wow, you do pay attention to my stories."

            "Yes I do. And I would prefer staying out of a headlock, thank you."

            Rory was beginning to get impatient with him, "You're not my boyfriend so you don't have to worry about that."

            Tristan eyes darkened and he tried not to scowl, "Yeah that's right. Let's go." And he took off to Luke's. 

            "Damn." Rory swore softly she hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

            Lorelai draped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and walked with her. "Come on sweetie. This should be interesting."

            People, it's that time again. For me to shamelessly beg and plead for reviews. Looking back on these little notes it's apparent I lost any semblance of dignity long ago. But oh well—out with the old and in with the new. Give this review junkie, some might say review tramp, something—anything to sustain her. I'm going to the beach for the weekend and I'm looking forward to coming back to reviews. Reviews which will console me after the sunburn and sand and the lack of finding Mr. Right or even Mr. I'll do for 3 days. You understand. Only you can stop the madness, review!


	15. The Diner Experience

Disclaimer: You know, the usual song and dance, not mine, don't sue cause all you'll end up with is a lot of books and tapes of Buffy and GG.

A/N: Aren't you proud of me, updating so soon. I think this is a record for me. Anyway thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it made me write a lot faster. You guys are awesome, oh and to J yes I agree LJ Smith is so evil for not finishing the Night World Series! For those of you who don't know who LJ Smith is, read her books! They're some of my favs. Oh right so the I did come back from the beach all sunburned and sandy and your reviews made it all better, kinda. Job well done. I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters to go. I know what you're thinking 'Silly Katie, they haven't even hooked up yet.' Don't worry I've got a plan! 

A/N 2: Sorry just wanted to add a special thank you to the 3 people who reviewed my songfic "You And Me Against The World" Lauren, RoryLeighDugray and Ellie. You girls are awesome, thanks so much!! 

Okay go play w/ Luke and Tristan now! 

Chapter Fifteen 

            Tristan strode into Luke's Diner, mad at Rory and mad at himself. He put himself in this position, this friends' only thing. But he didn't want to be just friends and she knew that, though she may not openly acknowledge it, she had to know.  We went and took a seat at the counter, waiting for the girls to come in.

            Luke looked over and saw a blonde teenager in preppy clothes sitting at the counter with a scowl on his face. He didn't recognize the kid but he was pretty sure he already knew who he was. 

            "You Tristan?" he asked gruffly.

            Tristan looked up, startled out of his self-condemning by the man in plaid. 

            "You Luke?" he retorted with a bit of belligerence. 

            Luke just glared, "What do you want?" he asked.

            As Tristan was about to answer the door opened and the diner was filled with the sound of Lorelai's voice. 

            "Anything to keep my sanity. Shot of vodka? Valium? I'm a desperate man here." Tristan said as he let his head bang on the counter.

            "You're an alcoholic with a drug problem, that's what you are." Luke said trying to figure out what was up with this kid. 

            Tristan looked up and glared at the man, "No I'm about to be tortured by those two lovely but devious girls once again. My sanity can't take much more of this."

            Lorelai approached, "Luuuuuuuke! How are you this fine day?"

            "No." he said cutting off her stream of words.

            "Somebody's grumpy today." She observed, "Oh well, I can see you're busy so I'll just get it myself." She said as she tried to get around the counter.

            "No!" Luke said beginning to panic, remembering the last time she snuck back there and the disaster that ensued. 

            Meanwhile outside Rory was talking to Dean. As she and her mom were about to go in she spotted him and stopped him. They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

            "I'm sorry." They both said in unison. Some of the tension eased as they smiled.

            "Rory, I am sorry. I was way out of line with the things I said. I was just so mad, that I wasn't thinking right." Dean apologized.

            "I know, it just really hurt to hear you say those things. I'm sorry I hid things from you. And I'm really sorry I hurt you Dean. I never meant to."

            "Yeah I know." He said looking her briefly in the eye and then away. "So are you and DuGrey together? I hear the whole town talking about him."

            Rory blushed a little, "No, we're just really good friends for now."

            "Do you think we'll ever be able to be friends again?" Dean asked.

            Rory took her time considering the answer, "Someday I hope. But…not now. Not yet. Cause it still—"

            "Hurts." He finished.

            "Yeah." She said quietly as she turned to the diner, "Bye Dean."

            "Bye Rory." He said as he walked off in the other direction.

            Through the window Tristan watched Rory and Dean talking. He just lay his head down on the counter and began to think of reasons he could leave, leave right now because he couldn't take another reunion scene between them. 

            "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! Back off or you will never get coffee again. I'll have Taylor ban you from this establishment." Luke threatened.

            "You middle-named me! Only my parents do that, and they haven't done it since Rory was like 2." She said finally still in shock. "Wait how do you even know my middle name?"

            "Rory." He said with a smug grin. 

            "Traitor." She muttered. Then she remembered Tristan was here. "Tristan sweetie, why don't you order while we wait for Rory?"

            "Okay." He agreed knowing what she wanted him to do, "I'll have a burger and fries and a large…Coke."

            "Coke!" Lorelai yelled outraged.

            Luke smiled, "Coke it is."

            "You were supposed to get coffee." Lorelai said as if instructing a child.

            Tristan gave her a disbelieving glance, "Do I look like a glutton for punishment? I know how you get when you have coffee. You'll get bored torturing Luke and turn to me. No thank you. I'll skip that."

            Luke just watched the whole exchange his respect for the kid slowly growing. 

            "You're denying me coffee?" she asked one more time to make sure she was hearing this right.

            "Yes." He confirmed.

            Lorelai shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry you leave me no choice." And reached in her purse and pulled out a pack of developed photos.

            "No. You wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

            "I would." She said sadly "Now if I had coffee…"

            "You know blackmail is illegal Lorelai." Luke said.

            "Yeah yeah yeah, all the fun things are illegal."

            "Luke could I please add a large cup of coffee to my order?" Tristan asked.

            "No."

            "No?"

            "No. You'll give it to her."

            "I have to! You don't know what she's capable of."

            "Oh yes I do. And that's the reason I refuse her coffee. Sorry kid looks like you're her new torture victim."

            "I want coffee!!" Lorelai interrupted. 

            "We know!" Luke and Tristan said at the same time in the same exasperated tone. 

            "But I WANT COFFEE!" and then she began singing at the top of her lungs, the coffee song as she shimmied and shook all over the dinner.

            Luke turned to get her coffee while muttering something that sounded like 'woman…will be the death of me…"

            Lorelai took her first sip and with a contented smile said, "See? Now wasn't that easy?"

            At the same time Rory entered the dinner and said, "I want coffee!"

            Luke groaned and Tristan banged his head back down on the counter, both thinking—not again.

            Luke gave Rory her coffee and brought Tristan his food and as he handed him the drink he said, "Here." By Tristan's Coke was two aspirin. "You look like you need them. Those two can make a man nuts."

            "Don't I know it." Tristan said taking the aspirin.

            "Join the club." Luke said softly hoping Tristan wouldn't hear him, but he did.

            "Amen to that. Oblivious overcaffinenated women. Can't live with them, can't cut off their supply."

            Luke just laughed and turned away to hid his smile. He might like this kid.

            Look, there's the button! It's sitting there all lonely and depressed, suffering from low self-esteem. It really wants you to click it. I really want you to make the button happy cause then I can stop paying for therapy sessions for my manic-depressive button! Help the cause, review!

            Yes, I know I have problems…many, many sanity issues. But they gave me the coffee. I blame all this on them. So just indulge my illusions. 


	16. The Epiphany

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Drat, those meddling kids and their pup Scooby-Doo! Wait I'm mixing genre's again…oops. But one of these days…it will be mine *evil cackle*

A/N: Look at me I'm an updatin' machine! I think it's my new computer chair. It's a real professional officeish chair. Makes me feel important—like I have a job. Anyway…wow I am once again amazed by you guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate it so much.  Well after this one more chapter and the epilogue. Then on to my new story. So let me know what you think of this! 

Chapter Sixteen

            "So what's the plan tonight?" Lane inquired as she arrived at the Gilmore household.

            "Not quite sure." Rory said as she let her friend through the door. "I called Tris to see if he wanted to hang out, but he said he was busy." 

            "Oh." Lane remarked, thinking that was a bit odd since he had hung out with them constantly all summer. "Did he say what he was busy with?"

            "No. But I didn't ask either." She admitted a small frown forming.

            "Let's hit the mall and movies." Lane suggested trying to distract Rory, from her overanalyzing. 

            So they headed to the Hartford mall and they were getting in line for tickets at the theater when Lane spotted a familiar blonde in the line.

            "Isn't that—"?

            "Tristan." Rory said as the boy turned towards them. 

            He was among a group of guys and girls Rory recognized from Chilton. One girl, a skinny heavily made up blonde had her arm wrapped around his waist.

            Rory just stood there with a shocked look upon her face; this was Tristan, King of Chilton. Why should she feel so surprised…and hurt? But she felt like she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her. 

            "Wow, so he has other friends. I was beginning to wonder." Lane tried to joke.

            "Yeah." Rory echoed still trying to figure out why she felt this way.

            "Should we say hi?" Lane asked tentatively

            "Um…I don't think so. Let's get coffee. I feel the need for caffeine. You know like the need for speed. But not the drug speed, the slogan, you know…" Rory babbled as she turned away from the sight of him and that girl.

            "Yeah." Lane said picking up on her friend's obvious distress. "I'm not in the mood for the movies anyway."

            Tristan faked a laugh at another one of Sissy's dumb jokes and tried to remove her arm that she had snaked around his waist. He didn't know what possessed him to agree to go hang out with these people. Oh yeah, now he remembered he was trying to distance himself from Rory. So when John had called inviting him out with the gang since they hadn't seen him all summer, he agreed. Now he was remembering all the reasons he had avoided them. He turned pretending to look at something behind him to dislodge Sissy's arm when he saw two girls walking away rapidly, two girls who looked just like Rory and Lane. But by the time he got free of the group, they were already out of sight.

            Rory and Lane walked to the coffee shop but as they got there Rory stopped abruptly. 

            "I'm sorry. I think I just want to go home." 

            Lane nodded, "Okay." She knew Rory well enough to know she wasn't up to talking yet. 

            Rory got home and curled up on her bed, trying to reason why she was so upset about seeing her _friend_ with another girl. Why it felt like someone had stabbed her right in the heart. He was allowed to have other friends…and girlfriends. It wasn't like they were together, hadn't she said the same thing a million times to him. Guess he finally listened, she thought bitterly. 

            "Hey babe." Lorelai greeted her daughter then noticing her expression, "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing—everything." Rory responded belaying how confused and upset she was. She told Lorelai what had happened at the mall. "And I just felt…I don't know…betrayed kinda."

            "Like he should've been with you?" her mom asked.

            "Yes—no. I don't know." Rory said helplessly. "I've just gotten so use to him being…mine—I mean with me. I was just surprised."

            "For someone who was just surprised you seem pretty hurt."

            "He's not my boyfriend. I have no reason to be hurt. He can date all the girls he wants." Rory argued.

            "I know that. He knows that. But do you want that?" Lorelai asked gently. 

            "I thought I did." She answered softly. "But…now. I think I want more and it looks like I'm too late."

            "You think you want more or you know it?"

            "I know it. At first I was just getting to know him and I was with Dean. And then we became really good friends and Dean and I broke up. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was scared. I am scared. He's become such a big part of my life so quickly, I don't want to lose him."

            Lorelai stroked her daughter's hair. "Honey, I don't think you can lose him, unless you keep pushing him away. He likes you, you know it, I know it, and the whole town of Stars Hollow knows it. Tell him."

            "How do you tell your best friend that you've fallen for him, when you yourself didn't even fully recognize it till now?"

            A pained look crossed Lorelai's face as she thought of something else—of someone else. "I don't know." She said honestly. "But I think you can figure it out."

            "I hope so." Rory replied. "I really hope so."

I know that's a really evil place to leave you hanging at, blame the button and it's _issues_. Don't worry, thanks to Ellie, the button is receiving treatment at the Buttonwood Clinic for it's numerous problems. It's problems that it keeps blaming me—the author for. Says I'm pushy and bossy and expect way too much of one little button. As if! Since the button's in therapy it's just me saying very nicely, would you please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you =)

!  


	17. Cue The Romantic Ballad And Roll Credits

Disclaimer: Unless someone wants to buy me a really nice present, nothing is mine.

A/N: Once again, a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You have no idea how much your comments and encouragements mean to me. To Kat Mariano who asked, yes I'm a  huge Buffy fan and that's where "Anywhere But Here" came from. And starshollow the title does come from _Beauty and The Beast._ Okay you guys this is it. I've decided not to do an epilogue. This is the last chapter. There's a longer author's note at the end. Please tell me what you think!

Chapter Seventeen

             The next day Rory was once again agonizing over calling Tristan. It was the 7th time she had picked up the phone dialed half of his number and then panicking hung up. She kept trying to calm herself down. Reminding herself it was just Tristan, one of her best friends, nothing to be afraid of there. Except he wasn't _just_ Tristan anymore, he was no longer in that 'just friends' category. He was in the 'I wanna be more than friends' category. He was practically in the 'He's so hot I wanna have his baby' type of category.  Oh god, what am I doing? She asked herself for the millionth time. 

            She let out a frustrated scream that was subsequently muffled by her pillow. 

            "Problems?" her mother asked appearing in the doorway.

            "No, everything's just peachy." Rory said grumpily.

            Lorelai laughed and Rory glared.

            "Sorry it's just you using the word peachy." 

            "I could have added a keen there."

            "That's not my Rory. Although…" Lorelai pondered, "you did dress up and act like Donna Reed, so who knows what you could do next."

            "Well I obviously can't dial a phone number." 

            "Is that your problem?"

            "One of the many."

            Before Rory realized it Lorelai had taken the phone and punched in Tristan's number.

            "Problem solved." She said as she handed the ringing phone to her speechless daughter. 

            Tristan heard his phone ringing as he emerged from his bathroom. He had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist as he searched for his phone. On the fifth ring he found it under a pile of dirty clothes. 

            "Hello." He said sounding out of breath.

            "Hey." Rory said feeling suddenly very shy. "Why are you all out of breath?"

            "Hey Ror. Sorry I just got out of the shower and was racing to find the phone."

            Rory's mouth dried up at the thought of Tristan in just a little towel. 

            "Rory…hello?"

            She snapped out of it. "What—oh sorry."

            "Are you okay?" Tristan asked, getting alarmed at how out of it she sounded. 

            Rory grimaced, she knew she was acting like a…what's the word Lorelai would use, she thought. A ninny—that's it. She was acting like a giant ninny. 

            "Rory!"

            "Damn. I mean sorry. What did you say?" she asked coming back one again to the conversation. 

            Now Tristan was really concerned. "Rory, what's wrong?"

            "Nothing I'm fine. In fact I'm peachy." She said irritably.

            "You're peachy?"

            "Yes, peachy keen." She snapped.

            "That's it I'll be there in 45 minutes. Something is obviously wrong."

            Rory panicked, "No! You can't come here." She stalled "I'm not going to be home."

            Tristan smiled, "You think I can't find you in a town like Stars Hollow. Sorry doll, but you can't hide. I'll see you soon and then we'll figure out what has you acting so weird. Ciao."

            "Tristan, no!" but the line was already dead. 

            What has her acting weird? It was all his fault, she thought indignantly. She wasn't ready to deal with him now. She had no plan. She didn't know how to tell him…if she should tell him. Maybe he moved on. Oh god, he would be here soon. 

What was she going to wear? "Moooooooom!" she screamed. 

            A half an hour later Rory was finally dressed and she had stopped hyperventilating. Lorelai was heading over to Luke's to give the kids some privacy. She kissed Rory on the cheek.

            "You look great. Be yourself, be honest and follow your heart." She smiled a little sadly as she looked at her almost grown up daughter. "Good luck babe, knock him dead."

            Less than 15 minutes later Rory heard a car door slam, and she braced herself. He was here. 

            Lorelai entered the diner, surprised to find it nearly empty. She went and sat at the counter and waited for Luke to come out from the back. 

            "Hey." He said greeting her. "Where's your other half?"

            Lorelai laughed and smiled, a smile of a woman who had been—

            "You've been meddling!" Luke accused recognizing the smile and complacent smug look. 

            "Who me?" she asked putting on her best innocent face, big wide eyes with eyelashes fluttering full force.

            "That doesn't work on me."

            "Drats." Lorelai cursed.

            "What have you done?" Luke asked as wiped down the counter.

            "Coffee first, then story time." 

            "No you tell me and then I give you coffee."

            "No."

            "Yes."

            "No."

            "Yes."

            "No!"

            "Lorelai, you're dying to tell someone anyone, whatever it is. And I have the coffee, you're not going to win." Luke explained reasonably.

            "It's not fair if you use logic." She pouted. "But since I do want to flaunt my brilliance I'll tell you."

            "I can hardly contain my excitement." Luke said dryly as he got a cup of coffee for her.

            Lorelai took a sip and then announced. "Rory's in love. Well maybe not love yet, but major like." 

            Luke just nodded, "Yeah with that Tristan kid."

            Lorelai sat in shock at his nonchalance. "You knew?"

            "Lorelai the whole town knows. We've all seen them together. It's obvious. But what have you done that's so brilliant?"

            "Everyone knows?"

            "Yes." He said impatiently.

            She frowned for a moment wondering how they all knew. She knew they all knew about Tristan but Rory too—hmm the town was getting smarter. 

            "Lorelai!"

            "Oh yeah. Well after I helped Rory realize and acknowledge her feelings I got Tris over there right now. So hopefully everything is falling into place. Cue up the romantic ballad and roll credits."

            "I assumed you've already given Tristan the talk. You know the 'you hurt Rory and I end up burying you in my backyard' thing" Luke said.

            She laughed. "Yes although I did use the chop up into little pieces instead. I feel that's more feminine. It's the Dads that use the 'I've got a shotgun, a shovel and a backyard. I doubt anyone will miss you' routine."

            "True." He conceded.

            "You can tell him if you want." She offered.

            Luke's face brightened a bit. "Ok I will."

            "Don't scare him too much. I have a good feeling about this kid."

            "Me too." Luke replied. "And that's what scares me."

            "She fell in love with her best friend…must be nice." She observed.

            "And scary." He added.

            They both looked away lost in their own thoughts.

            Meanwhile at the Gilmore household the door has open revealing Tristan. His hair windblown and his expression worried.

            "Rory!" he yelled and then he spotted her on the couch. "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing." She said drinking in the sight of him. 

            "Something is too wrong. Why won't you tell me?" he asked starting to feel hurt that she wouldn't confide in him.

            "Can we talk about something else for a little?" She hedged trying to give herself some more time to come up with a plan.

            At least she wasn't denying something was wrong, it was a start. He thought. "Sure."

            They sat in silence for a moment.

            "Hey…" He said remembering, "were you and Lane at the mall last night? I thought I saw you around the movie theater."

            Rory panicked. "No."

            "Really? Cause these two girls looked just like you two. That's weird."

            Feeling the jealously rise in her again. "You were at the movies?"

            "Yeah I went with a group of kids from school. Friends I hadn't seen in a while." He explained.

            "Oh that's nice. Did you have a good time?" she asked trying to keep her tone even.

            "I don't know, I guess so." Tristan answered beginning to get suspicious.

            "It's always fun catching up with old friends."

            "Yeah it is. I would have enjoyed it more if Sissy hadn't spent the whole time complaining about how cold it was in the theater."

            Rory scowled. "Maybe if she would wear more clothes she wouldn't have that problem."

            "Aha!"

            "What are you aha-ing?" Rory asked.

            "You were there. Or else you wouldn't have known what Sissy was—or wasn't wearing."

            "You're crazy." Rory said trying to figure out what to say.

            "Rory…what is going on? Something is wrong, and don't deny it. What have I done?" he asked starting to get mad.

            "Nothing—everything!" she yelled finally cracking. "This is all your fault. I'm going nuts and it's all your fault. I'm becoming an episode of _Dawson's Creek_ and it's all your fault!"

            "I'm not following you here." He said confused.

            "I'm scared! I'm terrified. And it's all your fault. I've been fighting this for so long and now…I don't know what to do."

            The light was slowly dawning for Tristan. "Just tell me what you feel."

            "You first." She demanded.

            He laughed softly. "Rory you know how I feel. I'm beginning to think the whole world knows how I feel. You just didn't want to see it. I've fallen for you, head over heels, completely lost and all that romantic junk. Yeah I wanted you when I first saw you. And then the more I talked with you the more entranced I became. And we kissed and for once in my life I had that movie moment. That perfect 'wow so this is what it's all about' moment. And you didn't…and it hurt. And then I was content to be your friend, well maybe not content…but then that ended. And I got this second chance and that's when it happened. I got to know you and …it was all over for me."

            Tears were brimming in her eyes, "You're right I did know that. I didn't want too cause it's scared me—scares me. I don't want to lose our friendship. Cause over this summer you've somehow snaked into my life and…my heart. And I don't want you to leave. I've never felt what I feel for you before. Not with anyone. I fell for my best friend. I'm not saying the "L" word yet. Because I don't want to say it until I'm sure. I like you Tris, really really like you. I like you enough to know that I could fall in love with you easily."

            Tristan moved towards her and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks removing the tears that had fallen.   "Don't worry I'm already there." And Tristan DuGrey finally got to do the thing he had wanted to do all summer. 

            He kissed her.

            He brushed his lips softly over hers at first, tenderly as some part of him was scared that this was all a dream and that he would wake up or she would run away. But she kissed him back not hesitating but savoring the magic that they had. She deepened the kiss as she hooked her arms around his neck drawing him closer. Her mouth opening for his.

            And now she knew exactly what he meant by, one of those moments. A perfect movie moment.

            Hours later Lorelai walked in, almost afraid of what she might walk in on. She made a lot of noise on her way in. The scene she encountered…

            Tristan and Rory were entangled on the couch, her head on his chest and their fingers entwined in sleep. On the TV was Rory's favorite Disney movie _Beauty and The Beast_. Rory had of course always identified with Belle, the brunette with a love and reading and travel. She thought it was all so romantic when she was little.  Lorelai smiled as she heard the lyrics to the song playing.  How perfect she thought, as Mrs. Potts sang--_there may be something there… that wasn't there before._

            Yes there was.

The button and I are feeling a little sad and sappy now that this is over. So just let us know how you think we did…

A/N2: Where to begin? I feel like Sally Fields at the Oscars going "You like me! You really really like me!" I've been blown away with the amount of encouragement and support I've gotten w/ this fic. You guys have really given me back my confidence in writing (an evil AP English teacher had taken it away). I'm sorry this took over a year to write ::hangs head in shame::. But I'm really proud of this and I'm so happy so many of you have enjoyed it. I'm just thrilled you took the time to read it. THANK YOU! 

Now it's time for me to begin another GG story, there will not be a sequel to this. Since I began to write this before Season 2, I don't think I sequel is possible. But I have an idea for a new Trory that should be out soon. It will be a lot darker than this but the romance will progress more rapidly. Plus I get to play with Jess ;) . A prequel songfic will be out within the next few days called "Fairy Tales & Castles". I know a lot of you don't like song fics but I promise I do not do a songfic unless the song is screaming the character's name, and trust me this screams Tristan. So that's it for my shameless plug. 

Thank you once again, you guys are the best J 


End file.
